Instinto
by lateKarneval
Summary: AU. En un mundo regido por un sistema jerárquico. Levi, un omega, demuestra que apesar de pertenecer a una raza inferior, es capaz de igualar a un alfa. Sin embargo, su modo de vida se ve afectado con la llegada de un muchacho agresivo que le hace perder el control de su mente y de su cuerpo. Dinámicas Alfa/Beta/Omega. Contenido explícito.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama._**  
**

**Pareja: **_Eren x Levi_

**ADVERTENCIAS: **_Contenido sexual explícito, uso deliberado de lenguaje fuerte, temas adultos tratados de modo detallado, dinámicas Alfa/Beta/Omega._

* * *

**INSTINTO  
**

**Ｉｎｔｒｏｄｕｃｃｉóｎ**

**"Encuentro"**

* * *

El sonido de la lluvia perforaba sus oídos, haciendo que los tacones de sus zapatos golpearan duramente contra el concreto y resonara por todo el pasillo. En su gélida mirada se podía distinguir que no se encontraba de humor en esos momentos, bueno, como si alguna vez lo estuviera del todo. Pero no era su culpa, era culpa de los estúpidos a los que llamaba subordinados, los malditos imbéciles lo habían despertado a las cuatro de la madrugada, sin importar que afuera se estuviera cayendo el cielo prácticamente. Joder, lo único que quería en ese momento era volver a su cálida cama, pero eso era algo que no pasaría pronto. Aparentemente habían encontrado un pequeño grupo de sobrevivientes de la masacre en Shiganshina y ahora los mantenían en custodia.

En los últimos meses se habían reportado diferentes tipos de destrucciones alrededor de los territorios María y Rose, aparentemente un grupo que aun no era identificado violaba las restricciones, ocasionando caos y muerte alrededor de pequeños estados. La causa de sus acciones permanecía en misterio absoluto, pero debía ponerse un alto. Cada mes la tasa de mortalidad bajaba alarmantemente y él no planeaba quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Sin dejar de caminar, un joven soldado se acercó a él con algo de nerviosismo.—Capitán, el comandante lo está esperando en su despacho.

—Llegaré en un momento, gracias por informarme.

El soldado dio una pequeña reverencia y como vino, se fue. Los soldados beta son un buen material, eficaces y obedientes, a pesar de no ser del todo fuertes, sus habilidades recompensaban varios aspectos de su raza.

_Betas._

La segunda raza del sistema jerárquico.

Por si se preguntarán, el sistema jerárquico estaba compuesto por tres diferentes tipos de razas. Los alfa, los beta y los omega.

Los alfa se caracterizaban por ser la raza dominante; fuertes,altos y veloces. Primeros en la jerarquía. Una raza sin fallas, casi perfecta tal vez. Para ellos se destinaban los altos mandos, además de que su carácter duro y perseverante era el ideal. Los alfa mayormente formaban lazos de pareja con un omega, rara vez con un beta. Hablando en el sentido animalístico, ellos eran posesivos y celosos sobre su pareja, defendiéndolos de cualquier posible amenaza. Al ser perpetuamente los "machos", sin importar el sexo, se encargaban de dejar encinta a su pareja, para así dejar descendencia fértil. Podría decirse que esa era la meta de vida de un alfa.

Los beta por otra parte, tenían diferentes puntos de vista. Siendo la segunda raza en la jerarquía, eran menos veloces y fuertes que los alfa, pero muy capaces. Ellos no estaban muy interesados en procrearse, sus mayores aspiraciones eran ser subordinados de los alfa y acatar sus órdenes. Era como si existieran para ser mandados, lo disfrutaban. A pesar de eso, ellos podían emparejarse con un alfa o con un omega. Las hembras beta sin embargo, muy difícilmente podían quedar embarazados de un alfa, además de que el proceso era muy doloroso. Los hombre beta por su parte, no podían quedar embarazados y no tenían mucho interés en procrear con un omega. Es por eso que eran perfectos para las labores arduas.

Por último se encontraban los omegas, la tercera raza en la jerarquía. Eran conocido como las "hembras" de los alfa. Su labor era impregnarse y dar a luz nueva descendencia. De corta estatura y apariencia frágil, los omega estaban diseñados para ser madres, dentro de ellos existía un instinto de formar lazos de pareja permanentes. Una vez que eran marcados por un alfa, estos se volvían enfermamente sumisos y necesitaban constantemente de la protección y cariño de su alfa para así poder sentirse completos. Como madres eran amorosos, protectivos y su cuerpo desprendía feromonas que hacía que las crías sintieran paz y tranquilidad.

Así es, los omega eran considerados la especie más sumisa y delicada de todas.

Madres entregadas al pie de la letra.

_Todo lo que Rivaille no era._

Tosco.

Malhumorado.

Fuerte.

Indiferente.

Eran unas cuantas de todas las cualidades que poseía, cualidades muy lejanas de su raza. No es que repudiara el hecho de ser un omega, pero no planeaba que su cuerpo e instintos se interpusieran en todo lo que había logrado en tantos años. Había llegado a ser la mano derecha del comandante Irvin Smith, un alfa, y eso era algo que no era muy propio de un omega como él. Años de esfuerzo, sudor y sangre para llegar a donde estaba hoy en día. Demostrando a todas esas sucias alimañas que los omega podían ser algo más que fábricas de crías. Él era capaz de estar a la altura de un alfa, inclusive aun más.

Tocó bruscamente la puerta que ahora se encontraba delante de él, esperando a que le dieran una indicación de pasar. Pronto escuchó como una voz profunda dijo "Adelante", acto seguido abrió la puerta y entró.

—Irvin, me informaron que el grupo de exploración encontró un grupo de sobrevivientes.—Dijo Rivaille una vez dentro, observando con algo de desagrado como el despacho se encontraba desordenado. Él odiaba el desorden tanto como odiaba ser menospreciado.

—Así es, aparentemente eran habitantes de una zona un tanto alejado del centro de Shiganshina, consiguiendo escapar a duras apenas.—Murmuró el rubio, dejando un par de papeles sobre el escritorio.—Te llamé porque necesito de tu ayuda para revisar si alguno de ellos tiene información referente al ataque.

Al escuchar esto, el más bajo alzó una ceja en incredulidad.—¿Qué clase de información podrían darnos? Debieron de estar muy ocupados tratando de salvar sus pellejos como para procesar lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—Uno nunca sabe, así que deja esa actitud tuya y acompañame.—Irvin se puso en pie, ganándose un bufido de la persona que tenía enfrente.—Por cierto, si fuera tú me andaría con cuidado.—Murmuró en un tono extraño.

—¿Ah? ¿A que te refieres con eso?—Preguntó un tanto irritado.

—No sabemos si se encuentran alfas en ese grupo, así que deberías de ser precavido.—Sonrió de medio lado, tomando un tono medio en broma y medio serio.

El azabache captó inmediatamente a lo que se refería y no pudo evitar sentir como la sangre comenzaba a hervirle, rechinando sus dientes en ira.—Si tienes tiempo de andar diciendo estupideces como esas, entonces sal del camino antes de que te saque yo de una patada.—Dicho esto pasó de largo y abrió la puerta de una mala manera para caminar directamente a su destino, sin siquiera molestarse en cerciorar que el rubio le siguiera.

Si su humor estaba jodido por haberle levantado a las cuatro de la madrugada, ahora estaba peor. Lo que más detestaba es que ese bastardo tenía razón. Él era lo que se conocía como omega _no marcado_ lo que significaba que no tenía un alfa y por lo tanto era propenso a que uno intentara algo contra su persona. Pero no iba a dejar que eso le afectase, no señor. Suficiente tenía con que su cuerpo entrara en ciclos de apareamiento cada determinado tiempo, tiempo por el cual debía encerrarse en su habitación, colocando toallas o ropa en las ventanas y puertas, cualquier cosa para que su esencia no se colara y atrajera atención indeseada. Pasaba todo el día tocándose, tratando de apaciguar su cuerpo ardiente. La lubricación chorreaba entre sus piernas y manchaba las sábanas, cualquier caricia lo volvía loco. Durante esa etapa su cuerpo se encontraba sensible y fértil, dispuesto a entregarse a cualquier alfa que lo tocase. Irvin trató en reiteradas ocasiones en aparearse con él y marcarlo, pero este siempre se negó rotundamente, a pesar de estar a punto de sucumbir antes sus deseos. Rivaille no buscaba formar un lazo de pareja, además que no sentía gran apego al comandante. Es por eso que escondía muy bien su esencia y se controlaba ante la esencia que emitían otros alfas.

Él no necesitaba estar rodeado de los brazos de un alfa para sentirse seguro de si mismo.

Al menos eso pensó toda su vida.

_Hasta que lo vio._

* * *

Prontamente llegaron al almacén donde se encontraba el pequeño grupo de sobrevivientes, arrinconados unos contra otros con el miedo a flor de piel. Era obvio, se podía apreciar en las feromonas que desprendían sus cuerpos tiritantes de frío. Unos cuantos soldados intentaban calmarlos y colocaban mantas sobre ellos para que así la estancia fuera un tanto soportable.

Fue entonces cuando algo golpeó su rostro. _Como una cachetada dura y seca._

Un aroma que era diferente a los demás, que no era miedo ni disforia. Un aroma que irradiaba ira y dominancia. Su cuerpo se contrajo al sentirse invadido por esa fuerte esencia, provocando que se sintiera como una muñeca de trapo. Ladeo su cabeza levemente en un intento furtivo de encontrar al causante de esto.

_Gran error._

Sus ojos olivo fueron interceptados por grande orbes turquesa, orbes que derramaban rabia pura.

_Orbes que gritaban dominante en todo el sentido de la palabra._

Supo que era un alfa en el momento que sus fosas nasales fueron llenadas de tan peculiar aroma.

Sintió como su cuerpo gritaba por dentro. Como si quemara y de pronto hubiera calor a pesar de la fuerte tormenta ahí afuera. Era como si su piel escalara y tuviera la necesidad de arrancarse la ropa.

—Los asesinaré a todos...

Rivaille se tensó al escuchar aquella voz rasposa y grave, sus piernas temblorosas y su respiración entrecortada le dieron a entender la gravedad de la situación en la que se encontraba.

—Los asesinaré, hasta que paguen todo lo que hicieron... Esos malditos y sucios bastardos.—Masculló el muchacho entre dientes, empuñando sus manos hasta casi volverlas blancas debido a la fuerza.

_Dominante. _

Fue todo lo que pensó Rivaille en ese momento. Tuvo que hacer uso de su autocontrol para no lanzarse contra el chico en ese preciso instante a la vista de todos.

_Es él, es él, es él, quieres que te marque, quieres que te haga suyo, entrégate a él como la pequeña ramera que eres, gime para él, suplicale que te toque, que te ensucie, que te rompa._

—¿Estas bien, Rivaille?—Preguntó Irvin algo consternado, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

El mencionado saltó ante el contacto y se apartó bruscamente. Su esencia amenazaba con escapar si seguía así.—Estoy bien.—Respondió secamente.

Irvin le miró por un momento, para luego dirigirse a uno de los soldados y preguntar la gravedad de la situación.

—Comandante, los habitantes están demasiado asustados como para hablar, necesitamos algo de tiempo para que puedan asimilar las cosas. Ademas...—El soldado carraspeo un poco antes de continuar.—Estamos teniendo problemas con uno de ellos...

El comandante supo a quien se refería, era normal para un alfa sentir cuando otro estaba cerca, en especial si se encontraba tan alterado como aquel. Miró al muchacho por un momento y endureció la mirada.

Era demasiado agresivo para su gusto. Pero al parecer era el único que pensaba eso, pensó al dirigir su mirada a Rivaille, quien no despegaba la vista del muchacho en el suelo.

—¿Cual es el nombre del chico?—Preguntó Irvin mirando al soldado nuevamente.

—Eren Jaeger, señor.

—En ese caso tendremos que ponerlo bajo custo-...

—Yo me encargaré de el.—Interrumpió Rivaille, observando indiferentemente a los hombres delante de el.—Tal vez ustedes no sean lo suficientemente capaces como para controlar a un simple mocoso como él, pero yo si.—Sentenció con orgullo en su voz.

_No iba a dejar que un alfa cualquiera hiciera estragos en su mente así como así. _

_Su esfuerzo no iba a ser arruinado por un mocoso como él. _

_No. Le iba a demostrar que el seguía teniendo el mando a pesar de todo. _

_Le iba a demostrar que él no era un omega en mente._

_Rivaille siempre seria el dominante y eso jamás iba a cambiar._

* * *

_**Les traigo este pequeño fic acerca de una idea que tenía rondando en mi cabeza, he estado buscando fanfics con dinámicas Alfa/Beta/Omega y casi no hay en este fandom así que decidí hacer el mío(?). Espero que les guste este tipo de temática media animalística ;w;)/ Este será un fic con contenido sexual fuerte debido a las dinámicas, ya que están basadas más bien en el comportamiento animal. Por si tienen alguna duda no duden en mandarme un PM o un review, con gusto se las aclararé c: el capítulo es corto porque es más bien una introducción, espero con ansias sus opiniones. Para las personas que hayan leído "Secreto Seductor" lamento mucho la tardanza, por lo que pondré pausa la historia hasta que pueda inspirarme un poco en su continuación. Muchas gracias ; w ;  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones y detalles al final de capítulo.**

* * *

**INSTINTO**

**Ｃａｐíｔｕｌｏ Ｕｎｏ**

**"Inquebrantable"**

* * *

La habitación cayó en un profundo silencio al escuchar las palabras que abandonaron los labios de su capitán. ¿Acaso escuchaban bien? ¿El "odio a los malditos revoltosos" capitán se ofrecía por voluntad propia a tratar con un alfa rebelde? No es como si dudaran de sus habilidades, no, todo lo contrario. Sabían perfectamente que la persona más capacitada para este tipo de trabajos era, sin duda, el capitán Rivaille. Pero rara vez se ofrecía, mayormente eran órdenes de su comandante y el más bajo debía obedecer a regañadientes. Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que lo había hecho cambiar de opinión tan drásticamente?

—Rivaille, ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?—Irvin le preguntó con una mirada inquisidora.

— ¿Acaso titubee?—Respondió de manera filosa al momento en que le encaraba, mostrando unos ojos olivos llenos de determinación.

El comandante no respondió, simplemente se limitó a intercambiar unas cuantas palabras más con el soldado que aún seguía delante de él repasando mentalmente la actitud de Rivaille.

Este por su parte, llevó nuevamente su mirada al lugar donde yacía el chico minutos antes de la interrupción. Cuál fue su sorpresa al no encontrarlo ahí, sino delante de él. Observándole fijamente, como si lo perforara con aquellos grandes orbes. Pudo notar que fácilmente le llevaba una cabeza. A pesar de aun ser un muchacho, se podían apreciar sus músculos formados por debajo de su camisa, la cual estaba rasgada y mugrienta, teniendo en cuenta unas cuantas manchas de sangre y de sudor, lluvia tal vez.

Y ese olor.

_Un alfa en todo el sentido de la palabra._

Rivaille tragó duro al verse comprometido en tal situación. Jamás llegó a pasar por su mente el hecho de que estuviera tan cerca de él. Invadiendo su espacio personal. Y lo peor.

_Dejando que su aroma le envolviera por completo._

— ¿Tú los encontraras?—Habló de pronto.

El azabache alzó la mirada, chocando contra unos penetrantes ojos turquesas que seguían sin emoción aparente.

— ¿A quiénes?—Respondió después de unos largos minutos en los cuales trató de articular una oración comprensible.

—A los que hicieron esto...—Susurró más para sí mismo que para el otro. —A las personas que quemaron mi pueblo... ¡LAS QUE ASESINARON A TODOS!—Un grito desgarrador resonó por toda la habitación, Eren tomó a Rivaille de los hombros y lo sacudió cual muñeca de trapo, como si tratase de transmitir todo el dolor que sentía por dentro. Toda la ira e impotencia que sintió al ver como las personas que amaba le eran arrebatadas sin poder él hacer algo al respecto.

Eren sintió como sus feromonas se liberaban estrepitosamente debido al aumento de adrenalina en su sangre. Rivaille se quedó mudo, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos sin articular palabra alguna y sus ojos pegados a los orbes que tenía enfrente. Sintió su cuerpo derretirse y su piel arder al ser arremetido de una manera tan brusca. Estuvo tan cerca de rodear sus brazos alrededor de él. De envolverlo en su calor. Decirle que todo estaría bien. Su instinto omega gritándole que tratara de consolar a su alfa.

_Su alfa._

_Mierda._

Esto se le salía de las manos, si continuaba… Él podría… Él podría…

Antes de poder pensar en lo peor, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un grito proveniente de uno de los soldados, apartándolo rápidamente de Eren y marcando una distancia prudente entre ambos. Para su buena suerte, o mala quizá, fue justamente en el momento preciso. Sintió sus pulmones vaciarse lentamente de la esencia que Eren había esparcido al momento de que tuvo esa explosión de adrenalina. Por otra parte, su cuerpo aun resentía el cambio tan abrupto, las cosquillas seguían a flor de piel y la sensación de calor incómodo aun no dejaba su estómago. Tomó dos grandes bocanadas de aire en un intento de despejar su mente, sin embargo le resultaba asquerosamente difícil, el calor desistía y no dudaría en obligar a su cuerpo en hacer cosas que lo degradarían con tal de satisfacer sus placeres carnales. Necesitaba salir de ahí y rápido.

—Capitán, ¿Se encuentra bien?—Preguntó el soldado una vez que Eren fue controlado.

—Sí, estoy bien. Me encargaré de él personalmente pero eso será más tarde. —Respondió en un tono desinteresado, observando por sobre el hombro del soldado a Eren, quien se encontraba retenido por dos soldados más.—Por el momento iré a descansar, he tenido suficiente mierda en tan poco tiempo.—Dicho esto dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir del almacén, no sin antes sentir la mirada filosa de Irvin en su espalda.

* * *

Envuelto en la soledad de su habitación, corrió al baño y sacó múltiples toallas, lo que sea con tal de tapar las rendijas de las puertas y ventanas de su habitación. Sus manos temblaban y sentía como si su corazón fuera a escapar de su pecho en cualquier momento. Observó con sumo cuidado cada rendija por la cual pudiera escapar su esencia, encontrado que todas habían sido bloqueadas con toallas y demás prendas que encontró. Soltó un suspiro y volteó su rostro solo para encontrarse con su reflejo en el espejo de pie que tenía en su cuarto.

Lo que reflejaba solo hizo que su piel se erizase.

_Ahí estaba él._

Los labios entreabiertos, las mejillas sonrojadas y sus orbes color olivo ligeramente nublados debido a la excitación que sentía en ese momento.

Desvió la mirada sintiendo una furia recorrer su cuerpo. Furia contra sí mismo, por mostrarse débil ante un maldito niño que tenía problemas de control de ira. Por haberse sentido jodidamente bien al ser tocado de esa manera tan superficial pero brusca.

Fue retrocediendo lentamente hasta que sus piernas chocaron con el borde de la cama, haciendo que cayera de espaldas. Sintiendo su cuerpo arder y su mente nublada, sus manos temblorosas desabotonaron la camisa empapada de sudor para después bajar sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior, quedando colgados de una de sus piernas. Pinchó uno de sus pezones, teniendo que morder su labio inferior para no gemir roncamente. Siguió retorciendo aquel rosado botón, estirando y pinchando a su antojo.

_Pensando que era Eren quien lo tocaba de esa forma._

_Tan sucia._

_Tan excitante._

— _¿Le gusta, Capitán? ¿Le excita que le toque de esta forma? —Susurró roncamente contra el oído de Rivaille, mordisqueando su lóbulo y lamiéndolo lascivamente. Sus manos bronceadas abusaban de su pecho, tocando por doquier sin este oponer resistencia. —Después de todo eres sucio como una zorra. Pero está bien, porque solo respondes así a mis roces. Solo eres mío._

Rivaille gemía ampliamente, bajando una de sus manos hasta llegar a su entrada en busca de experimentar más placer. No se sorprendió al sentir lo lubricado que estaba, eso solo facilitó la entrada de uno de sus dedos.

—A-Ah…—Sollozó al introducirlo por completo. Metiendo un segundo al cabo de un par de minutos. —Eren…—Sus ojos cristalizados se encontraban completamente nublados por el placer.

—_Estás tan húmedo y ni siquiera te he tocado del todo… De verdad que eres sucio. —La burla se hizo presente en la voz grave del muchacho sin dejar de penetrar a Rivaille con sus largos dedos, acariciando todo su interior y presionando contra aquel dulce lugar que hacía al azabache llorar de placer._ _—Rivaille, eres tan sensual…—Murmuró contra su cuello, dándole una lamida lenta y húmeda._

Su cuerpo se convulsionaba de placer al imaginar que era Eren el que jugueteaba con su cuerpo de aquella forma tan indecorosa, el que lo penetraba con sus dedos una y otra vez dando contra su próstata. Observó su miembro hinchado y dirigió tímidamente una de sus manos ahí sin dejar de usar la otra para satisfacer su hambrienta entrada.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que eyaculara sobre su estómago, soltando un largo gemido de placer. Su pecho subía y bajaba, de sus labios entreabiertos escapaba una fina línea de saliva que llegaba hasta su barbilla. Estaba demasiado sumido en su maravilloso orgasmo como para sentir repudio hacia su persona.

_Eren lo atrajo contra su cuerpo, rodeándolo fuertemente con sus brazos. —Siempre actuando como si fueras fuerte cuando en realidad te derrites con un simple toque mío, pero no te preocupes, cariño. Yo te protegeré, te follaré… Te cuidaré._

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Rivaille al momento en que se incorporaba como resorte sobre la cama, miró por la ventana y notó como el sol ya era visible. Chasqueó la lengua en irritación, lo más probable es que fueran las seis de la mañana. Se puso en pie y se dirigió al baño, no sin antes cambiar las sábanas empapadas para quitar todo rastro de lo que había cometido.

—Maldita sea con ese mocoso. —Pensó amargamente, sintiendo el agua hirviendo caer en su piel. —Solamente me dejé llevar un momento, no volverá a pasar. No permitiré que pase.

Al salir, tomó una de las toallas que habían sobrado y se envolvió de la cintura para abajo. Decidió dejar los trapos en las puertas y ventanas solamente para no correr algún riesgo de que su esencia escapara. Lo que menos quería era una horda de alfas calientes golpeando contra su puerta.

Se tiró sobre su cama sin molestarse en vestir, su cuerpo estaba demasiado exhausto como para seguir pensando en cosas absurdas. Tendría por lo mucho cuatro horas para dormir, lo que lo hizo rabiar más.

Sin poder hacer algo, lentamente cerró sus párpados hasta caer dormido profundamente.

* * *

Un malhumorado Rivaille caminaba con pasos fuertes a través del pasillo de los cuarteles, ignoraba a todas las personas que se cruzasen en su camino. El entrecejo fruncido tan característico de él era aún más notorio esa mañana. Al llegar a su destino, golpeó con fuerza la puerta del despacho de Irvin, entrando sin siquiera esperar un "Adelante".

— ¿Dónde está? —Preguntó ásperamente una vez dentro del despacho. —Te dije que yo me encargaría de él, ¿Dónde lo pusiste?

Sin inmutarse, el rubio levantó la vista y la bajó para seguir con el papeleo. —Buenos días a ti también, Rivaille.

— ¿Dónde mierd-…

—Te escuché la primera vez. —Le cortó abruptamente. —Fue puesto en confinamiento. Después de su actuación de hoy es peligroso que se le junte con los demás civiles. Es un chico que no sabe medir sus acciones ni su temperamento.

— ¿En qué habitación lo pusiste? —El azabache comenzaba a desesperarse, entre más pronto le pusiera fin al asunto más pronto se sentiría en control nuevamente. No es que quisiera volverle a ver nuevamente, pero su orgullo era algo con el que no jugaría. O al menos eso quería creer.

—Rivaille, no creo que sea una idea que lo visites ahora. Aún se encuentra alterado y lo mejor es que le demos tiempo para que digiera todo.

—Él no necesita tiempo, lo que necesita es disciplina. Y la mejor forma de disciplinarlo es a través del dolor. Si actúa como un perro entonces será tratado como uno. Ahora dime, ¿En qué habitación está? — Se inclinó sobre el escritorio y miró al rubio fijamente a los ojos. Azul contra olivo.

Irvin se quedó en silencio, meditando su respuesta. Apartó la mirada al momento en que soltó un suspiro pesado. —Está en la habitación al final del pasillo de la derecha.

Escuchando esto, Rivaille se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a salir de ahí.

—Si tanto querías verlo solo tenías que decirlo, no era necesario armar tanto drama. —Murmuró con sorna el comandante, una sonrisa ladina escapando de sus labios.

Rivaille no hizo más que dedicarle una mirada fría, azotando la puerta al salir.

Quedándose solo, el ojiazul simplemente se limitó a colocar ambos codos sobre el escrito, apoyando su barbilla sobre sus manos. —Pero que caso tan interesante. Tengo tanta curiosidad en saber qué pasará.

—Eren… Me pregunto si serás capaz de dominar a Rivaille.

* * *

Eren se encontraba sentado en el suelo de una habitación vacía. Al parecer los guardias habían visto su comportamiento como "peligroso y destructivo". Recordar eso solo provocó que su sangre hirviera nuevamente. ¿Qué acaso ellos no entendían como se sentía? No, claro que no lo entendían. Ellos no entendían el dolor que sentía al recordar como su pueblo fue saqueado hasta la desolación. Ellos no entendían que era escuchar los gritos desgarradores de las personas, exclamando por ayuda y benevolencia. El hecho de ver con tus propios ojos como todo lo que una vez amaste, lo que llamaste hogar, era arrebatado de la forma más devastadora. Empuñó sus manos al grado de volver sus nudillos blancos. Deseaba tanto arrancarles la garganta a los malnacidos que tuvieron el descaro de causar tanto sufrimiento en gente inocente.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, viendo como la persona de hace unas horas hacía su entrada.

— ¿Qué no tienes otra cara que no sea esa? —Preguntó con cierto fastidio al notar sus cejas fruncidas.

— ¡Ah!... Y-Yo, lamento lo de esta mañana… —Bajó la cabeza, avergonzado de mirarle a la cara. — Es solo que… No pude contenerme al recordar lo sucedido.

—Y veo que sigues sin hacerlo, ese asqueroso aroma aun emana de ti. —Mintió descaradamente, estaría loco si de verdad odiara esa esencia que salía de su cuerpo.

—Siempre se me ha dificultado controlar eso, mis disculpas. —Alzó la mirada, ahora con una expresión calmada. — ¿A qué se debe su visita?

—Estoy aquí para ver si podrías decirme algo acerca del incidente de tu pueblo, pero ahora tengo otras prioridades. —Su voz se tornó grave, caminando lentamente hacia Eren y tomándolo del cuello de su camisa. —Hiciste un tonto de mí en la mañana, liberando tu aroma de esa forma de prepotente. Como un maldito crío.

El chico seguía viéndole desde su lugar. —Acaso usted… ¿Es un omega? ¿Es por eso que su olor me hizo perder el control?

Rivaille abrió los ojos al escucharlo, peor aún al notar el repentino cambio en la mirada de Eren.

_El maldito bastardo había sentido su aroma. _

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por su reviews, jamás creí que la historia tuviera esta aceptación ; w ; He leído cada uno de ellos y me ponen muy feliz, muchos me preguntaron el horario de actualización y no estoy segura de ello, lo más probable es que actualice cada que encuentre el tiempo de hacerlo o3o también quiero aclarar que Rivaille será el uke debido a que es un omega y Eren un alfa, espero que no les moleste. Me han pedido postear detallitos acerca de las características del Omegaverse. Así que aquí van algunos para las personas que no están familiarizadas con esto. Aunque algunos son headcanons míos (?).

***Cuando un alfa tiene relaciones sexuales, al momento de eyacular "anuda" a su pareja. (Como los perros, cuando se quedan pegados). Además de que su eyaculación es abundante para asegurar la preñez en su pareja.**

***Se reconocen por el aroma que desprenden las feromonas de su cuerpo. Así es como encuentran mayormente a su pareja. Además de que tienen un aroma distinto para cada emoción.**

***La personalidad de los omega se ve afectada al formar lazos de pareja. Y también cuando son "marcados".**

***Las relaciones son un trato de dominación/sumisión.**

***Los alfa son MUY territoriales y celosos con su pareja, mientras que los omega son cariñosos. Lo notarán más adelante. ewe**

Si quieren preguntar no se cohíban c: Espero seguir recibiendo sus hermosos reviews, muchas gracias y hasta la próxima~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas al final del capítulo.**

* * *

**INSTINTO**

**Ｃａｐíｔｕｌｏ Ｄｏｓ**

**"Entrelazados"**

* * *

Su cuerpo se congeló en el momento en que aquellas palabras abandonaron de los labios de Eren. No supo cómo reaccionar cuando vio como el chico se levantaba con lentitud de su posición y comenzaba a caminar hacia él. Aquella mirada predadora sin abandonar su rostro.

—Acaso tú...—Murmuró por lo bajo, cada vez acortando la distancia entre Rivaille y él.

El azabache simplemente le observaba con una expresión imperturbable, ignorando el calor que hervía suavemente en su estómago. Sus piernas no le respondían, y simplemente se quedó ahí estático. Esperando por algo. Lo que sea, frunciendo sus labios para evitar que temblaran. Odiaba las reacciones de su cuerpo, simplemente no iban con él.

Eren se encontraba a pasos de distancia, sin despegar la vista del cuerpo más pequeño logró decir. —... ¿Eres un omega?

En ese breve instante, algo hizo clic dentro de la mente de Rivaille. Algo que hizo que su sangre hirviera por un sentimiento muy conocido. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Ah, sí.

_Rabia._

Frunció el ceño de una manera temible, separando sus labios para soltar con una voz que haría temblar a cualquiera. — ¿A quién crees que le hablas? Mocoso de mierda.

Sin dar tiempo a Eren para responder, dirigió una de sus piernas al estómago del alfa, atinándole una patada fuerte y certera. Miró con indiferencia como el cuerpo delante de él caía de rodillas al suelo, ambas manos en el lugar afectado.

—Al parecer no te enseñaron modales en aquel sucio pueblo tuyo. —Escupió venenosamente. Colocó la punta de su bota debajo de la barbilla de Eren, alzando su rostro para obligar a verle. Su cuerpo se contrajo ligeramente al ver la expresión del muchacho.

Un odio puro irradiaba de él. Sus cejas fruncidas, su boca torcida en una mueca algo salvaje, aquellos orbes turquesas con ese brillo tan impulsivo que había visto horas antes. Podía escuchar como sus dientes rechinaban de una manera que conocía a la perfección. Ira, frustración, venganza.

Rivaille frunció la nariz cuando el aroma tan característico llegó a sus fosas nasales. El muy bastardo no sabía cómo controlar sus emociones y como consiguiente no sabía cómo controlar su aroma. Esto encendió más la ira de Rivaille. Alejó su bota de su rostro solamente para darle una patada directo a su mejilla.

—Tú no necesitas ser disciplinado como persona, ya que como perro estarías mejor. —Miró como la mejilla de Eren comenzaba a hincharse en tonos rojizos y purpúreos. Un fino hilo de sangre corría por su labio mallugado. ¿Acaso eso de ahí era un diente? Como si le importara. A pesar de todo aún era capaz de escuchar la respiración entrecortada del chico.

—Oi, ¿Me estás escuchando?—Rivaille se dirigió hacia Eren, el cual se encontraba hincado dándole la espalda. —Te hice una pregunta, Ere-...

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al escuchar un gruñido gutural proveniente del chico que yacía hincado. De un momento a otro sintió como una de sus piernas era tomada con fuerza bruta y alzada, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas contra el frío piso.

— ¡¿Pero qué mier-...?!—Cerró su boca abruptamente al sentir un aliento cálido sobre su cuello, provocando que su piel se erizara. Fue entonces cuando notó que Eren se había posicionado sobre él, ambas a piernas a cada lado de las suyas para impedir que escapara.  
El alfa levantó su vista lentamente, colocando ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza del azabache para apoyarse. Su mirada ya no tenía aquel brillo impetuoso, no. Había sido cambiado por un brillo totalmente diferente. Sus orbes turquesas ensombrecidos hablaban por si mismos al igual que su respiración pesada y caliente.

—Eren, quítate de encima.

—No.

Rivaille se sorprendió al escuchar su voz, no era aquella voz fuerte y ruidosa de siempre. Ahora era una más grave y rasposa.

_Dominante.  
_  
Resonó en la cabeza de Rivaille, provocando que torciera los labios en una mueca de desagrado. En un movimiento rápido tomó a Eren del cuello de su camisa y lo tiró al suelo, provocando que las posiciones se invirtieran. Ahora se encontraba sentado sobre las caderas del chico, quien no dejaba de verlo de aquella forma. El bastardo estaba sonriendo.

—Si no quitas esa maldita sonrisa de tu rostro, yo mismo te la arrancaré a golpes. —Arrastró las palabras una por una, apretando su agarre sobre la camisa.

—Ne, capitán. —Le llamó, ignorando por completo las palabras del otro. La sonrisa ensanchándose aún más. — ¿Tú también lo sientes?

La pregunta le tomó desprevenido, haciendo que su agarre aflojara por más que unos míseros segundos. Segundos en los cuales Eren no desperdició la oportunidad para taclearlo. Quedando en la misma posición inicial. Solo que con una mínima diferencia.

Eren ahora estaba entre las piernas de Rivaille, impidiendo que las cerrara. Se acomodó sutilmente, provocando que las piernas se forzaran a abrirse más debido a la diferencia de tamaño de ambos.

— ¿Lo sientes?—Susurró, acercando su rostro a la oreja del más bajo. Su aliento chocando contra el oído de una forma íntima e impúdica. — ¿Sientes como el calor toma control de tu cuerpo?

—Eren, quítate. —Aunque le tomó algo de esfuerzo hacer que sus palabras no titubearan, lo logró. Debía mantener su compostura a como dé lugar. No iba a dejar que un maldito crío como él tuviera el control. —No estoy aquí para tus juegos infantiles.

—No eres divertido, capitán. —Ronroneo contra su oído, dándole una suave lamida.

La única respuesta que recibió fue un gemido ahogado.

_Maldita sea._

—Tienes cinco segundos para alejar tu sucio rostro de mí.

Sintió contra su oreja como la sonrisa se ampliaba notoriamente. —No puedo evitarlo. Usted es tan lindo, hace que mi cuerpo reaccione de maneras indebidas. —Fingió con un tono de inocencia, inclinando sus caderas hacia delante en un intento de conseguir fricción.

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió.

Algo duro empujando contra su parte trasera. Bajó el rostro ligeramente solamente para encontrarse con los pantalones abultados de Eren, marcando la _notoria_ erección que sobresalía por sobre la tela. Tragó duro y volteo el rostro para evitar que le viera, lo más probable es que la sangre se hubiera agolpado en sus mejillas. Incapaz de decir algo debido a la disputa interna que su instinto y su razón tenían por ver quien ganaba control de su cuerpo, un gemido involuntario salió de sus labios al sentir como Eren empujaba nuevamente.

—Capitán, quiero escuchar más de su voz. Por favor, gima para mí. —El muchacho mordió el lóbulo inferior del azabache, sintiendo como el pequeño cuerpo debajo de él se estremecía a cada contacto. Separó su rostro levemente y atacó su cuello, lamiendo toda la extensión hasta llegar a su quijada, donde mordió parte de su piel.

—A-Ah… No hagas eso, i-idiota…—Quiso sonar convincente pero solo consiguió soltar un alarido. Su cuerpo comenzaba a responder a las caricias. Eren no dejaba de empujar contra sus caderas, simulando la penetración. Su miembro duro acariciaba contra su trasero en un tortuoso vaivén. Podía escuchar claramente como su respiración se entrecortaba y sonidos extraños escapan de sus labios.

Llevó una de sus manos a su boca en un intento de acallar sus suaves gritos pero fue inútil, la sensación era demasiada y su cuerpo necesitado pedía más.

—Ne, míreme. Quiero ver su rostro. —Murmuró con una voz cargada de libido. El cuarto se encontraba enteramente lleno del aroma de un alfa apareándose pero al parecer Eren no notaba lo que esto causaba en el sistema de Rivaille. Lamió su mejilla, succionándola de una manera delicada. —Ne…—Tomó su rostro y lo giró, encontrándose con una mirada que para él, era adorable.

Rivaille tenía el entrecejo fruncido mientras mordía su labio inferior. Un tono carmín adornaba todo su rostro, llegando hasta su cuello. Estaba enojado, o al menos eso simulaba ya que el aroma que desprendía su cuerpo lo delataba por completo, soltando una esencia suave capaz de enmarañar a cualquier alfa.

—Basta… Aléjate de mí. —Dijo de pronto, soltando un largo suspiro que ni él mismo sabía que estaba aguantando. Se sentía demasiado sumiso como para decir más o inclusive insultarle.

—No puedo, eres demasiado adorable. —Sonrió con diversión y lamió desde su barbilla, provocando que el azabache inclinara su cabeza hacia arriba al momento en que cerraba fuertemente los ojos, hasta llegar a sus labios. Al notar la falta de cooperación de _su_ capitán, mordió su labio inferior en busca de una reacción.

— ¡Ah! —Abrió su boca al sentir la punzada de dolor recorrer su piel.

Eren no desaprovechó el momento y besó sus labios, introduciendo su lengua casi al instante. El más bajo quedó estático sin saber cómo reaccionar. Es cierto que había besado a muchas personas antes, pero nunca de esta forma tan… íntima o era al menos así como él lo percibía. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no notó como Eren gruñó al notar como no era participe. Mordió de nueva cuenta su labio inferior añadiendo fuerza suficiente como para hacerlo sangrar. Al sentir esto, Rivaille dirigió su vista a él, obsequiándole una expresión de odio por haberlo mordido. El chico simplemente le devolvió una mirada de "Préstame atención." No supo con exactitud el momento en que cedió, ni cuando se encontró así mismo con los ojos cerrados, entrelazando su lengua con el alfa que tenía sobre él. Quería sumergirse más en aquella sensación burbujeante. Toda la tensión sexual pasó a segundo plano por alguna extraña razón. No sentía aquellas ganas de querer aparearse con Eren además de que el aroma que desprendía el cuerpo del susodicho era más dulzoso, totalmente distinto al aroma cargado de feromonas del principio. Una sensación de querer ser mimado inundó su cuerpo, por más empalagoso que sonara.

_Yo me encargaré de él._

Abrió los ojos de repente, recordando la razón de su visita y se separó abruptamente del chico, sonrojándose al notar el hilo de saliva que unía sus bocas. Enfocó su vista en Eren quien lo veía confundido, pronto inclinó su rostro nuevamente pidiéndole otro beso.

— ¡N-No, espera! —Dijo rápidamente, colocando una mano sobre el rostro del muchacho para alejarlo. —Se supone que vine a ver si recordabas algo del ataque a tu pueblo.

—Podemos hablar de eso en otra ocasión, quiero besarte. —Lamió la mano sobre su rostro y sonrió con victoria al ver cómo era retirada de inmediato.

—No hagas eso, es asqueroso.

—No te escuché quejar cuando lamí tu oreja y demás.

— ¡Cállate! —Eso solamente logró que los colores se avivaran en su rostro. —Ahora quítate, necesito levantarme. — ¿En qué jodido momento había enroscado sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Eren? Joder, esto iba de mal en peor.

—No quiero.

Una vena se marcó en la frente del azabache en profunda irritación. —Eren, no estoy para bromas. Quítate de encima.

—Tengamos sexo.

Lo único que consiguió fue una patada en el rostro, lanzándolo lejos del cuerpo del más bajo. Rivaille se levantó con algo de esfuerzo, sacudiendo sus ropas para quitar el polvo. Dirigió su mirada al otro extremo de la habitación y se encontró con el cuerpo de Eren que seguía sin reaccionar. Alzó una de sus cejas y caminó hasta él con cierta cautela.

—Oye, ¿Estás bien? —Joder, lo que menos quería era sonar preocupado. —Niño, di algo antes de que te saque la respuesta a pat-…

Guardó silencio al ver como el cuerpo se removía y se incorporaba sobre sus rodillas. Eren llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza y miró hacia ambos lados antes de voltear el rostro y encontrarse con la mirada de Rivaille.

—Ah, capitán. No me di cuenta cuando entró, lo lamento. —Se disculpó y se puso en pie, guardando una distancia prudente.

¿Pero qué mierda? Hace rato no quería despegarse de él y ahora tenía el descaro de actuar como si sufriera algún tipo de amnesia. Eso lo hizo enojar por alguna extraña razón. Mínimo se esperaba que le saltara encima no una mierda como esta.

— ¿Estás tomándome el pelo, pequeño idiota? —Preguntó sin molestarse en ocultar la indignación en su voz.

— ¿Disculpe?

—No me vengas con tu "¿Disculpe?", hace unos momentos estabas como perro sobre mí babeándome el rostro e invadiendo mi espacio personal. ¿Qué acaso te estás haciendo idiota?

Vio con sorpresa como el rostro se encendía con un fuerte color rojo. —Y-Y-YO NO HICE ESO. —Sonaba verdaderamente perturbado. Y es que en su rostro no había rastro de que estuviera mintiendo.

—Con tus "Capitán, quiero besarte", "Capitán, estoy caliente", "Capitán, tengamos sexo" y demás mierdas. —Se acercó a él sin notar como tuvo que levantar el rostro para verle directo a la cara, se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. —Eren si no dices algo, te daré una patada en los testículos.

— ¿Ehhhh? L-Lo lamento pero de verdad no recuerdo nada de eso. —Alzó la voz, llevándose instintivamente las manos a ese lugar. Al poco tiempo cayó en cuenta de lo que el capitán le decía y el color carmesí se expandió hasta su cuello. Parecía una cereza de pies a cabeza. —ESO ES MENTIRA, JAMÁS LE DIRÍA ALGUNA COSA COMO ESA.

— ¡Lo dijiste y lo hiciste, pedazo de mierda! Te pusiste extraño y me tiraste contra el piso después de que golpee debido a tu comportamiento.

Eren se quedó en silencio por unos minutos y miró hacia otro lado de la habitación con los ojos entrecerrados, como si tratara de concentrarse en algo.

_Oh, cierto._

—Lamento las incomodidades que le causé debido a él. —Hizo una reverencia dejando a Rivaille más estupefacto que antes.

— ¿De qué mierda hablas? ¿Quién es él?

—Ah, creo que no lo notó antes. Bueno… no sé como comenzar. —Se rascó su nuca algo incómodo, tomando aire puso una expresión seria, dispuesto a explicar la situación. —Yo no soy un alfa igual a los demás…

— ¿Qué acaso te transformas en perro durante las noches?

—P-Por favor déjeme continuar…

Rivaille simplemente rodó los ojos y colocó ambas manos a cada lado de su cintura. Parecían una pareja de recién casados teniendo una discusión, solo que ninguno se daba cuenta.

—Desde muy pequeño, una parte de mi ha… sabido controlar mis emociones cuando estas se vuelven muy fuertes. La primera vez que nos vimos, fue testigo de él.

— ¿Quién es él exactamente?

—Uhm… él es mi instinto por así decirlo. Cuando sucede algo que me hace rabiar de sobremanera, él suele tomar presencia en mi mente. Es por eso que suelo ser tan impulsivo y cabeza dura en algunas ocasiones…

— ¿Solo algunas? Eso no explica por qué quiso aparearse conmigo.

Esto causo que Eren se sonrojara de nuevamente, desviando la mirada y rascando su mejilla le respondió. —La verdad tampoco yo me lo explico, hasta donde yo sé solamente había actuado ante la ira que sentía. Lo más probable es que algo lo haya incentivado a actuar de esa… uhm, esa manera hacia usted. Además de que no recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó en ataque de mi pueblo…—Susurró, apagando su voz con un atisbo de dolor en sus ojos al recordar solamente los gritos de las personas.

— ¿No recuerdas nada de nada?

—Recuerdo algunas cosas, pero es muy vago. Lo que recuerdo con mayor claridad son simplemente los gritos de las personas y como el fuego consumía las casas. Supongo que en ese momento mi instinto había tomado control de mi cuerpo. Así que lo mejor sería preguntarle a él… si quiere, claro.

—Será en otra ocasión, no quiero más problemas por el resto del día. Le informaré al comandante sobre su estado.

— ¿Eso significa que puedo salir de la habitación?

—No empujes tu suerte, lo más probable es que si, aunque estarás vigilado por un par de soldados en caso de que entres en tu frenesí de bestia salvaje.

—No es como si pudiera controlarlo. —Dijo por lo bajo arrugando su nariz.

—Aun eres un crío. —Dijo con fastidio Rivaille, tomando camino hacia la puerta.

—Eso no fue lo que dijo hace rato, ¿Acaso le gustó lo que le hizo? Digo, para no haberle roto la cara. —Le fastidio en un intento de desquitarse.

Rivaille apretó fuertemente la manija al escucharlo, mordió su labio inferior con algo de enojo y salió de ahí no sin antes decir. —Eres un idiota.

El muchacho se quedó observando la puerta para luego soltar una especie de risa. —Parece que es él después de todo… Aunque no creí encontrarlo bajo estas circunstancias.

_Su cuerpo se sentía muy bien debajo de nosotros._

—Dilo por ti, yo no recuerdo nada.

_Quiero volver a sentirlo. Tú también lo deseas, muy en el fondo._

—Si con muy en el fondo te refieres a ti entonces podría ser.

_Deja esa actitud de niño malcriado y préstame atención. Él es lazo perfecto de nosotros. Lo sentí cuando nuestros aromas se mezclaron._

—Y además es el capitán, capitán de la brigada que nos ayudó en cierta manera para escapar de ahí.

_Eso solamente me hace quererlo más._

Suspiró al escuchar la risa insinuante y pasó una mano sobre su cabello, exhausto y algo sentido por no recordar nada. —No quiero seguir hablando de esto, solamente quiero salir de aquí pero no tengo ánimos como para que dos soldados me estén siguiendo. Además no he visto a Mikasa ni Armin, me pregunto si estarán bien…

_Ellos son fuertes, lo estarán._

Eren se sentó sobre el suelo de la habitación y abrazó sus rodillas, para luego apoyar su cabeza sobre ellas. Tenía algo de sueño, no recordaba la última vez que durmió cómodamente. El piso no era un buen lugar del todo, pero era mejor que nada, además de que el calor que su propio cuerpo le brindaba era suficiente. Lentamente cerró sus pesados párpados para quedarse dormido en aquella posición.

Mientras tanto del otro lado de los cuarteles, un azabache malhumorado caminaba con dirección al despacho. Su mente no dejaba de pensar en las palabras que Eren le había dicho y en como su cuerpo había respondido. Su pecho dio una especie de vuelvo al recordar el tono de voz con el que le hablaba tan cerca de su oído y la forma en que sus labios reclamaron los suyos.

_Joder._

Quería que pasara de nuevo.

* * *

Asdfghjkl lamento si los personajes se encuentran un poco OOC, lo hago así debido a que sus partes Omega/Beta/Alfa influyen mucho en sus personalidades, más que nada en sus instintos. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy ;w; Personas me preguntaron si habría mpreg y pues, es raro que en esta especie de fics no haya así que lo más probable es que haya aunque muy implícito y hasta el final, ya que no soy muy fan de los mpreg x'D Ahora les aclararé algunas dudas.

***Tanto los hombres como mujeres omega pueden quedar embarazos de un alfa o un beta, aunque prefieren formar lazos de pareja con un alfa. Los omega se caracterizan por ser la hembra de la especie sin importar el sexo.**

***Los alfa NO se embarazan, sean hombres o mujeres.**

***Solamente las mujeres betas son capaces de embarazarse pero con mucha dificultad.**

***Un alfa puede tener más de un omega, aunque siempre habrá uno que preferirá por sobre todos. Los omega en caso contrario, son capaces de mantener relaciones con otros alfas/betas pero al ser marcados prefieren serle fieles a sus alfa debido a sus personalidades sumisas y amorosas en cierto sentido.**

Más adelante les explicaré como un omega marcado cambia al serlo y como afecta en su personalidad, al igual como la personalidad de un alfa cambia. Les explicaré en que consiste ser marcado y los problemas que pudiera generar en el futuro.

Agradezco muchísimo sus reviews ajksdhaskjdnjk los leo todos y cada uno y me alegra bastante que les guste esto, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Recuerden preguntar por alguna cosa que no entiendan aquellas personas que no están familiarizadas con el tema. C:

Eso sería todo, muchísimas gracias nuevamente. :_D


	4. Chapter 4

**_Datos aclaratorios y notas al final del capítulo._**

* * *

**INSTINTO**

**Ｃａｐíｔｕｌｏ Ｔｒｅｓ**

**"Atando Cabos"**

* * *

_Rojo_

_Rojo era todo lo que veía a su alrededor. El rojo consumía la oscuridad lentamente, llenando el vacío con una luz cegadora. Estaba confundido, aterrado... Se sentía inútil. Los gritos desgarradores llenaron sus oídos, perforándolos cual balas. No había más que dolor y sufrimiento, no importaba a donde mirase, en todos lados era igual. Un fuerte olor a ceniza invadió sus fosas nasales, provocando que sus ojos se cerrasen instintivamente. Tosió un poco antes de volver a abrir sus orbes, tratando de acostumbrarse al denso humo que se había formado alrededor._

_Solamente pudo presenciar como las personas corrían a su alrededor con el pánico tatuado en sus caras. Madres desesperadas buscando a sus hijos, pequeños niños llorando en la soledad del camino al verse perdidos. El pueblo era un caos envuelto en llamas, comiéndose a los habitantes y envolviéndolos en la muerte más nefasta. Era una locura. Un infierno._

_Era su realidad._

_Giró el cuello mecánicamente y encontró su hogar siendo parte de aquella macabra obra. Envuelta en llamas y casi hecha cenizas._

_—Mamá..._

_Parte del techo de la casa se derrumbó, avivando el fuego._

_—Papá..._

_Fue ese momento cuando todo colapso completamente. Dejando ruinas a su paso. Exterminando todo rastro de vida que ahí pudiera haber existido._

_Cayó de rodillas al piso, incapaz de dejar de llorar. Su pecho le dolía al igual que le dolía respirar. Sentía como si sus pulmones fueran a reventar en cualquier instante. En su mente solo revoloteaba una pregunta._

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Qué habían hecho sus padres para sufrir esto? No. ¿Qué habían hecho las personas para vivir este infierno? Una ira indescriptible se apoderó de su cuerpo, ganas de destruir le hicieron ponerse en pie y soltar un estruendoso grito. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos, empuñó las manos y corrió lo que sus piernas le alcanzaban._

_Venganza._

_Todos ellos._

_Cada uno de ellos iba a pagar por lo que hicieron._

_Arrancaría su piel y cortaría sus ojos._

_Rojo_

_Fue lo último que vio antes de que él tomara completo control de su cuerpo._

Eren despertó agitado, su cuerpo temblando ligeramente. Había tenido una pesadilla, pasó una de sus manos por su cabello y luego la posó sobre su mejilla al sentir algo húmedo recorrer su barbilla. Estaba llorando. Maldijo por lo bajo antes de comenzar a frotar sus ojos con algo de irritación. Dejó que su cabeza golpeara contra el muro detrás de él y se quedó sentando en el piso sin dejar de ver el techo. Llevó su vista a la ventana que tenía a un lado y notó que aún no era de noche, lo más probable es que solo haya dormido una hora, inclusive menos.

Soltó un gruñido y se puso en pie. Se estiró hasta sentir como cada vértebra de su cuerpo tronaba. Sabía que dormir en esa posición solo le causaría problemas pero no lo pudo evitar, estaba demasiado cansado. Miró hacia la puerta y enseguida pensó en una muchacha pelinegra y un chico rubio.

—Debería ir a asegurarme que estén bien, desde el incidente no los veo...—Frunció los labios al pensar en lo peor, pero rápidamente sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza. —Aunque el capitán había dicho habrían guardias afuera… Sigo sin estar de humor como que me anden cuidando la espalda. —Suspiró frustrado y dejó que su espalda se deslizara sobre la pared, sentándose nuevamente. —Odio estar encerrado como animal…

* * *

—Irvin, el mocoso no re-…—Calló al notar que no era el único en el despacho. Frente a él se encontraban de espaldas una muchacha alta de cabello, a su lado un muchacho más bajo que ella de cabello. Al parecer el chico fue el único que notó su presencia, ya que volteó hacia donde estaba y abrió sus enormes ojos azules en sorpresa.

Rivaille simplemente se dedicó a inclinarse en el marco de la puerta con ambos brazos cruzados. El rubio tiró de las mangas de la blusa de la chica alta e intercambió palabras con ella, aparentemente sobre él ya que apenas terminó de hablar la susodicha volteó.

—Ah, Rivaille. No noté que estabas ahí. —Habló de pronto Irvin, inclinando la cabeza para lograr verlo. —Ellos son Mikasa Ackerman y Armin Arlert. Son amigos de Eren.

El azabache frunció el puente de la nariz al escuchar ese nombre. Dirigió su vista a los muchachos y los examinó nuevamente. La chica alta tenía los ojos negros al igual que su cabello, el cual estaba sobre sus hombros, era delgada y de piel blanca, alrededor de su cuello colgaba una bufanda roja, portaba una camisa de mangas largas blancas y pantalones marrones. Del otro lado estaba el chico rubio y enormes ojos azules, tenía una camisa de mangas largas color azul cielo y un par de pantalones blancos. La pelinegra le veía con algo de impaciencia en los ojos.

— ¿Dónde está Eren? —Preguntó Mikasa, dirigiendo su vista a Irvin.

—Él está bajo vigilancia, más tarde podrán verlo.

—Necesito saber cómo se encuentra. —Miró de reojo a Rivaille, quien no quitaba la vista de Armin.

Rivaille escaneaba a Armin de arriba abajo. Esa postura, esa mirada nerviosa y aquel aroma con un toque de miedo. El mocoso era otro maldito omega. Y por lo que podía distinguir de la chica, careciente de aroma, era una naturaleza beta, por lo que no le tomó importancia. Sin embargo, Armin era un omega igual a él, y además era amigo de Eren. Chasqueó la lengua ante su pensamiento. ¿Qué hacía pensando en ese idiota nuevamente? No es como si le importase que uno de sus amigos fuera un omega. No es como si le importase si ese niño haya hecho las mismas cosas que él con Eren. No es como si le importase el hecho de que existiera una pequeña posibilidad de que hubieran intentado… Joder.

Pero claro que le importaba, de no ser así no estuviera haciendo bilis de la nada. Casi matando al pobre chico con la mirada. Armin no sabía dónde meterse al sentir la penetrante mirada del capitán sobre su cuerpo, ¿Acaso había hecho algo que le hiciera enojar? Pero y apenas había pronunciado palabra alguna.

—Irvin, necesito hablar contigo. A solas. —Esto último lo dijo mirando al par que tenía delante. Fulminándolos con la mirada.

—M-Mikasa, regresemos luego… Tal vez podamos encontrar a Eren mientras caminamos por los pasillos. —Le jaló de la manga de la blusa, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

—Si fuera tú, descartaría esa idea. Eren está en vigilancia, así que no anda por los pasillos libremente. —Rivaille se acercó al escritorio, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

La pelinegra le miró fríamente, para luego dar media vuelta y caminar hacia la salida. —Vendremos dentro de 10 minutos para seguir preguntando por Eren. Vamos Armin.

Dicho esto, ambos salieron del despacho, dejando a Rivaille e Irvin solos. El comandante miraba con algo de sorpresa al más bajo, quien seguía mirando a la puerta con molestia.

—Vamos, Rivaille. Siéntate y deja de matar el muchacho en tu mente. —Bromeó ligeramente.

—No sé de qué hablas. —Tomó asiento en la silla frente al escritorio, el entrecejo fruncido aun en su rostro.

—Oh, por favor. Estabas fulminando al pobre chico con la mirada. ¿Qué acaso te fastidia que sea un omega?

—No es nada de eso.

— ¿Entonces que po-…? Oh. —Calló de repente al darse cuenta.

— ¿Hm? —El azabache volteó a verlo al notar que había dejado de hablar.

— ¿Es que acaso te molesta que sea amigo de Eren? —Preguntó colocando un codo sobre el escritorio en un intento por disimular el tono burlón que escapaba de sus labios.

—Deja de decir idioteces, me vale tres kilos de verga si es amigo de ese mocoso o no.

—Añadiéndole el hecho de que es un omega… Podría caber la posibilidad de que el muchacho esté marcado.

—Imposible, sus aromas no están mezclados. —Se mordió la lengua al terminar de hablar, había hablado de más.

— ¿Oh? —Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Irvin. —Veo que ya aprendiste a diferenciar el aroma de tu alfa.

—No es mi alfa.

—Aún.

—Joder, ¿Cómo es que un burro como tú terminó siendo comandante? —Dijo con pesar mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz.

—Pero enserio, Rivaille. ¿Qué tanto pasó en tu visita al chico para que te pusieras así de territorial con él?

—No pasó nada importante. —Mintió, tratando de que el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo al recordar lo vivido no fuera tan notorio.

— ¿Pudiste saber algo acerca del ataque a su pueblo?

—Sobre eso, al parecer Eren sufre de una especie de doble personalidad y no recuerda nada.

— ¿Doble personalidad? —Irvin preguntó confundido.

—Larga historia, el punto es que no está en condiciones de hablar. Al menos no por ahora.

—Ya veo… Lo mejor es mantenerlo bajo vigilancia hasta que pueda decirnos algo. ¿Podrás vigilarlo?

Rivaille simplemente asintió, levantándose de la silla. —Iré a avisarle que ya puede dejar la habitación.

—También dile que unos amigos suyos están buscándole.

—Tch, como sea.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo antes de que la fastidiosa risa de Irvin alcanzara sus oídos.

* * *

Contaba los minutos en su cabeza, estaba aburrido, hastiado. Quería salir de ahí pero necesitaba una confirmación. Jugaba con sus dedos como método de distracción, esperando que un milagro lo sacara de ese lugar.

Pronto su milagro llegó azotando la puerta sin nada de delicadeza.

—Oye, mocoso.

—Ah, capitán.

—Solo vengo a decirte que ya puedes salir de aquí, aunque te estaré viendo en caso de que decidas ponerte agresivo.

—Ya le dije que no puedo controlarlo. —Le miró enojado desde su lugar. Si le iba a recordar eso cada vez que se vieran entonces prefería quedarse encerrado ahí.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Rivaille volviera a hablar, colocando seguro a la puerta y caminando hacia él. — ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?

Eren simplemente suspiró al escucharlo, ya iba a comenzar con lo mismo. —Ya le dije que no, cada que él toma control de mi cuerpo, mi memoria se corta.

— ¿Y no te enoja?

— ¿Enojarme?

—Sí, el hecho de no recordar nada.

—No me enoja, simplemente me acostumbré. —Respondió algo incómodo debido a la cercanía del otro.

—Significa que no recuerdas nada de lo que ocurrió la última vez que estuve aquí. —Quería jugar un rato con él, una pequeña sonrisa sádica se hizo presente en su rostro disimulándola a la perfección. El muchacho le provocaba cosas, para que negar algo tan obvio. Muy a su pesar, se había quedado con algo de ganas la otra vez.

—N-No, no recuerdo nada. —Murmuró sintiendo como los colores se le iban al rostro.

—Si quieres podría ayudarte a recordar. —Insinuó en cierto tono, quedando frente a él. Lentamente descendió hasta quedar de cuclillas.

— ¿D-Disculpe? —Eren tragó duro al tenerlo así de cerca. Su pulso comenzaba a acelerarse en un ritmo peligroso.

— ¿Qué acaso estás sordo? —Respondió con irritación al momento en que se sentaba sobre el regazo de Eren, quien había pegado por completo su espalda contra la pared. —Dije que te iba a ayudar a recordar lo que sucedió. —Rodeó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, acercando su rostro a su quijada para depositar un beso suave.

—Ungh…—Soltó un gemido ronco, colocando ambas manos en el pecho del contrario en un vano intento de alejarlo. —E-Espere…

Pero dentro de la mente del azabache había otros planes, este siguió besando parte de la quijada del chico de ojos turquesa haciendo caso omiso de las suplicas de Eren. Sacó su lengua y la pasó desde la base de su cuello hasta llegar a su barbilla, delineando los labios de Eren con su lengua, para luego besarlos. Al principio Eren estaba renuente en corresponder su beso pero fue cayendo lentamente ante la sensación, abriendo ligeramente los labios para dar paso a su lengua, entrelazándose hambrientamente con la contraria. Suaves gimoteos escapaban de los labios de Ambos.

Eren era diferente a su instinto, él era algo torpe con sus labios y no sabía muy bien cómo manejar su lengua. Pero había algo en él que le gustaba, como la forma tímida en que sus manos bajaron hasta su cintura, presionándola con suavidad o como su respiración se entrecortaba en determinados momentos. Él encontraba todos esos pequeños detalles adorables, es por eso que hacía lo que hacía.

Sintió como algo se levantaba de entre las piernas del chico, rompiendo el beso dirigió su mirada a aquel lugar, esbozando una media sonrisa al notar que el miembro del chico despertaba.

— ¡L-Lo siento, no fue mi intención! Es solo que el beso… Uhm…—El rostro de Eren ardía en vergüenza, por lo que colocó ambas manos sobre su rostro en un intento por ocultarse.

—No te disculpes, después de todo te iba a ayudar a recordar. —Habló en un tono suave, dejando que su lado omega saliera libremente. Llevó una de sus manos a la entrepierna de Eren, iniciando un vaivén de caricias sobre su miembro aun dentro del pantalón.

—A-Ah… N-No…—Suspiraba por lo bajo, mordiendo su labio inferior con algo de fuerza.

— ¿Te gusta? —Rivaille depositaba besos en su cuello, sin dejar de mover su mano.

—Uhm… Ah…

—Tomaré eso como un sí. —Sonrió levemente, tomando el cinturón del pantalón y deshaciéndolo, para luego desabotonarlo y bajar el cierre.

— ¡¿Q-Qué haces?! —Preguntó en pánico al ver las intenciones del otro. Quiso alejar su mano, pero Rivaille la tomó antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

—Esto de aquí abajo se ve muy incómodo, solamente te hago un favor. —Insistió, atrapando sus labios nuevamente.

Su mano se adentró en la ropa interior del chico, palpando su miembro directamente. Un calor recorrió su cuerpo al notar como tembló al contacto con su piel. Como pudo lo sacó de sus ataduras, dejando el falo medio duro fuera del pantalón. Lo tomó decidido y comenzó a bombearlo de arriba abajo, acariciando la glande con su dedo índice, dejando que se empapara del preseminal. Una vez que su miembro estuviera del todo erecto, dejó de besarlo para mirar su trabajo.

—Vaya, Eren. Para ser un adolescente no estás nada mal. —Dijo sin pudor, notando como el miembro de Eren palpitaba en la curvatura de su trasero. —Además se ve tan ansioso, que mocoso tan pervertido. —Soltó en un tono burlón, quitándose del regazo del chico para sentarse hincarse delante de él e inclinando la parte superior de su cuerpo para así quedar entre sus piernas.

—Lo dice la persona que me puso así…—Susurró con cierta indignación mientras el color carmesí de su rostro se acentuaba de sobremanera.

—Su olor es tan extraño. —Tomó el miembro con una de sus manos y le acarició suavemente, acercando su rostro y aspirando el aroma tan embriagante. —Me pregunto si sabrá como huele.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que va a ha-…? ¡A-Ahh!

No terminó de hablar al sentir como la lengua de Rivaille pasaba por toda su longitud, desde la base hasta la punta del glande, lamiendo este último cual paleta. Introdujo toda su extensión lentamente, dejando que su boca se llenara por completo con su esencia.

—C-Capitán, ah…—Gimió sonoramente, soltando uno que otro suspiro.

—Tengo… uhm, un nombre… y es, ungh… Rivaille…—Comentó sin sacar el miembro de su boca, alzando la vista para ver a Eren, se encontró con una excitante imagen. El alfa se encontraba con los ojos nublados, el rostro colorado y los labios brillosos debido al anterior beso.

—P-Por favor, no hable con eso en la boca... Rivaille…

Satisfecho con lo que dijo, se dedicó a concentrarse en su labor. Bajaba y subía su cabeza dejando escapar uno que otros sonidos pegajosos. Sacó el miembro de su boca con un "pop", para masturbarlo mientras veía fijamente a los ojos a Eren.

—Se siente bien, verdad. —Se relamió los labios al ver como el cuerpo del menor se tensaba.

—Y-Yo que sé…—Respondió avergonzado, desviando la mirada con los labios fruncidos.

—Mentiroso. —Llevó su boca a uno de los testículos, tomándolo entre sus labios y acariciándolo con la lengua sin dejar de masturbar a Eren.

—N-No, ahh… Uhm… Ahh…

Introdujo de nueva cuenta toda la longitud de Eren a su boca, iniciando un vaivén algo agresivo. Enroscaba su lengua a los lados, mordiendo con suavidad la glande y lamiendo el líquido preseminal que comenzaba a gotear.

—R-Rivaille, no… A-Algo viene… Ahh… E-Espera… —Llevó ambas manos al cabello del azabache, jalando algunos cabellos en un intento por detenerlo.

—Deja, uhm… que salga…—Murmuró sin dejar de subir y bajar su cabeza, lamiendo y succionando por completo el miembro del muchacho.

Sintió como el agarre de Eren se tensó y embistió sus caderas contra su boca. Al siguiente momento, su boca fue llenada de un líquido caliente y amargo, se separó abruptamente al encontrar su boca completamente llena, haciendo que un poco escurriera de la comisura de sus labios. Había eyaculado mucho, bueno, no esperaba menos de un alfa.

Le tomó un momento tragar todo, pero lo logró, llevando uno de sus dedos a los lados de su boca para quitar el residuo y lamerlo de nueva cuenta. Se dirigió nuevamente al miembro sensible del chico, lamiéndolo hasta que quedara limpio de su semen, depositó un beso en la punta y lo guardó dentro de su ropa interior.

—L-Lamento que se lo haya tenido que tragar…—Se disculpó Eren, volviendo a colocar el cinturón en su lugar.

—No es gran cosa, no me obligaste de todas formas. —Dijo, quedando hincado frente a él. Tenía unas enormes ganas de tirársele encima y acurrucarse en su pecho. Joder, no era bueno que parte omega tomara algo de control sobre él.

—Ya veo…—Se formó un silencio incómodo entre ellos, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir a continuación, por suerte, Eren fue el primero en romperlo. —Capitán, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Seguro. —Le enojó un poco que volviera a usar aquel tono tan formal pero decidió no decir nada.

— ¿Por qué hizo… eso? —La duda le estaba carcomiendo por dentro, no es que no lo haya disfrutado pero y apenas había conocido a Rivaille, ¿Por qué actuaba de esa forma tan íntima con él?

El azabache quedó en silencio por unos largos y tortuosos minutos, minutos que parecieron una eternidad a Eren. —Pienso que tú eres mi pareja potencial… Es por eso que actúo de esta forma. No es que me moleste, pero te darás cuenta de que en mi posición es muy peligroso tener una pareja, añadiendo el hecho de que apenas acabamos de conocernos. ¿Acaso te incomoda?

—No es que me incomode, es solo que es la primera vez que me siento así hacia alguien. —Y no era mentira, en los 15 años de vida de Eren jamás le había llamado la atención los lazos de pareja o buscar un compañero potencial. Sus padres siempre le decían como ser un buen alfa, pero este rara vez prestaba atención.

—No tengo intención de que me marques, al menos no por ahora. Primero necesitamos arreglar la situación de tu pueblo y joder a los bastardos que provocaron todo esto. —Se inclinó de nueva cuenta hacia él. Ante la mirada confundida de Eren, frunció el ceño. —No me mires con esa cara, ahora abre los brazos.

Eren no quitó la expresión de confusión de su rostro aunque obedeció, abriendo sus brazos lentamente solo para que Rivaille apoyara su cabeza contra su pecho y se acurrucara contra su cuerpo. El alfa se quedó estático por un momento, incapaz de mover los brazos al verse envuelto en tan extraña situación.

—No te quedes ahí como árbol, abrázame pedazo de idiota. —El más bajo alzó la mirada con irritación, pegándose más a su cuerpo.

— ¡S-Si! —Dijo un poco alto. Rodeó el cuerpo de su capitán con ambos brazos, cuidando de no lastimarlo.

—A propósito, tus amigos te están buscando…—Susurró entrecerrando los ojos y deshaciéndose en los brazos del muchacho.

—Que bien… ¡E-Espera! ¿¡Dijiste mis amigos!? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —Se exaltó, haciendo amago de hacer a Rivaille a un lado y ponerse en pie.

—Porqué aun no es momento de visitas, los podrás ver a la hora de la cena. Ahora vuelve a como estabas o te daré un puñetazo en el estómago lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no puedas levantarte en media hora. —Frunció el ceño aún más de ser posible, empujándolo contra la pared nuevamente, abrazando su cuerpo y dejando que sus párpados cayeran pesadamente.

_¿En qué lío me metí ahora?_

Pensó Eren notando como Rivaille se apretujaba contra su pecho cual gato. Bueno, no es como si se estuviera quejando.

* * *

Hola~ ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews, follows y favs! Me alegra muchísimo leerlos a todos ustedes y ver que opinan de la historia hasta ahora ; v ; bueno, espero que haya disfrutado de este capítulo medio sexoso(?) Porque de ahora en adelante nos vamos a centrar en el desarrollo de la relación de los personas, así como los problemas que el instinto de Eren ocasionará (en un modo agresivo no-sexual) y lo que ocurre con las personas que causaron la masacre de Shiganshina. Así que no habrá acercamientos muy explícitos entre Levi y Eren, aunque habrán insinuaciones. a w a

¿Será Eren capaz de marcar a nuestro querido capitán? asdfg Oh, ya estoy ansiosa por el siguiente capítulo +w+

*Varios de ustedes me hicieron preguntas, así que aquí les responderé. ~

**¿Hay alfas hembra que puedan embarazar omegas? **

La respuesta es sí. Rara vez introducen en un fanfiction omegaverse a un personaje femenino alfa, así que les presento este headcanon. Las hembras alfa tienen órganos masculinos retráctiles (el clítoris se expanden para funcionar como un pene en estado de excitación, aunque no está relacionado con su tracto urinario). Ellas pueden o no tener órganos reproductores femeninos internos, y aunque es un poco raro, un porcentaje significativo son completamente hermafrodita. (Al igual que un omega, aunque su ciclo de apareamiento sería simplemente una vez al año). Sus senos tienden a ser más pequeños.

**¿Eren tendrá a otros omegas, aparte de Levi?**

No es lo que estoy buscando en el fic, así que lo más probable es que no. Aunque su instinto tendrá sus momentos de poner celoso a Levi. ewe Pero de que puede tener a más de un omega, puede. Pero no lo hará. uwu

**¿Las mujeres también pueden ser alfas? **

Así es, las mujeres tienen la misma posibilidad que un hombre de ser alfas.

**En este universo, cuando un bebe nace, así como nace niña o niño, ¿El bebé nace siendo alfa, beta u omega?**

El género no cambia, siguen siendo niñas o niños. El término alfa, beta y omega es un carácter que se presenta en la criatura. La decisión para definir si el individuo es alfa, beta u omega se decide a través de un conjunto diferente de genes en un patrón de dominancia. En otras palabras, aquél con mayor gen dominante tiende a contraer carácter alfa, aquél con menor gen dominante tiende a contraer carácter omega y aquél con un balance tiende a ser beta ya que estos no tienen un carácter definido. Además se nota fácilmente a lo largo de su desarrollo. Los alfa tienden a ser más agresivos, musculosos y altos. Los omega son más bajos, frágiles y sumisos. Los beta por otro lado pueden tener características mezcladas de ambos.

**¿Pasa algo si muere el alfa o el omega (con el que el alfa tenga el vínculo más fuerte si es que tiene más) ¿Siente dolor "normal" o que cosas fuera de lo común ocurrirían o manifestaría?**

El vínculo o lazo de pareja que forman es parecido a un matrimonio, cuando la persona queda "viuda" el lazo de pareja se rompe pero la esencia queda ahí por más tiempo. Algunos no vuelven a buscar pareja debido a que sienten que el lazo es irreemplazable. Otros logran formar lazos nuevos, aunque en el fondo saben que nunca será lo mismo. La mayoría actúa como los caballitos de mar, al momento en morir su pareja quedan en soledad hasta morir ellos también. Sea por vejez o depresión.

Esto sería todo, muchísimas gracias por su atención w espero no haberlos aburrido con toda esta explicación x''D No olviden dejar sus reviews para saber si les gusta eso~*3*

Hasta el próximo capítulo, criaturitas de la creación (¿) u v u


	5. Chapter 5

_**Notas al final del capítulo.**_

* * *

**INSTINTO**

**Ｃａｐíｔｕｌｏ Ｃｕａｔｒｏ**

**"Trío de Oro"**

La noche fue abrazando lentamente las murallas Rose, lo que significaba el inicio de la cena. Un par de guardias escoltaban a Eren rumbo al amplio comedor, resguardaban al muchacho con suma cautela ya que no querían correr el riesgo de que entrara en un frenesí salvaje. Eren por su parte, no podía ocultar el fastidio tatuado en su rostro, detestaba profundamente ser tratado como una especie de monstruo. Lo único que deseaba era encontrar a Mikasa y Armin lo más pronto posible.

Los ojos de cierta muchacha brillaron apenas Eren colocó un pie dentro del comedor y levantándose rápidamente de su lugar, cosa que sorprendió a su amigo que estaba sentado a lado, corrió en dirección a él.

— ¡Eren!—Gritó la pelinegra, dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa asomarse en su rostro usualmente serio.

— ¡Mikasa!—Sonrió el chico, caminando con paso veloz hacia la chica. Los guardias no dejaron de mirarlo en ningún momento.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Estás lastimado de alguna parte? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Cuantos dedos ves?—Mikasa le miraba preocupadamente, alzando dos dedos frente a él y agitándolos levemente.

—Estoy bien, Mikasa. No me hicieron nada, tranquila. —Trató de tranquilizarla, omitiendo ciertos acontecimientos que la harían rabiar. —Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Armin?

—Aquí estoy, Eren. —Una voz se hizo presente detrás de Mikasa. El chico tenía la respiración algo entrecortada debido a que Mikasa corría más rápido que él.

—Que gusto verlos a salvo. Estaba tan preocupado por ustedes. —Eren soltó un suspiro aliviado, feliz de volver a ver a sus amigos sin ningún rasguño.

—Lo mismo para ti, estábamos muy preocupados. —Susurró Mikasa, cerrando la distancia entre Eren y ella para darle un abrazo efusivo. El muchacho correspondió al abrazo con la misma calidez, separándose minutos después.

—Así es Eren, creímos que algo te había pasado…—Dijo el rubio, abrazándolo después de Mikasa y colgándose un poco de su cuello debido a la diferencia de altura.

—No sean tontos, no me dejaría vencer tan fácil. —Soltó con una carcajada, correspondiendo el abrazo de Armin ante la mirada cálida de Mikasa, quien estaba feliz de que los tres volvieran a estar juntos.

Oh, pero ninguno de los tres notó la gélida mirada que se posaba en ellos. Ninguno de ellos notó como un aura obscura se desprendía de cierta persona. Persona que veía aquella escena con el ceño fruncido y una molestia que ni él mismo se explicaba. Su dedo golpeaba contra la mesa del comedor insistentemente en un intento de disipar su irritación, bufó exasperado y desvió el rostro hacia el frente. Su rostro seguía con aquella expresión molesta cuando posó su rostro en el rubio que tenía enfrente, quien lo miraba divertido.

— ¿Qué sucede, Rivaille? Parece como si hubieras visto algo que te revolvió el estómago. —Dijo con algo de burla, agitando la cuchara del café que reposaba delante de él.

—Cierra la boca. —Escupió con veneno, volteando el rostro inconscientemente. Para su sorpresa el trío ya no se encontraba ahí, girando un poco más pudo notar que se habían sentado en una mesa no muy lejos de donde estaban Irvin y él.

—Deberías dejar que el muchacho se libere un poco, estar encerrado y rodeado de personas que no conoce ha de ser algo abrumador para él.

—No sé a qué te refieres. —Dijo sin siquiera inmutarse en verlo a la cara. El mocoso hijo de puta se reía como si le hubieran metido una anguila en los pantalones.

—Rivaille, tu cena se está enfriando. Deja de celar al chico. —Suspiró cansado, estaba viejo para este tipo de dramas adolescentes.

—Yo no estoy celando a nadie. —Volteó abruptamente para encararlo y bajando la mirada hacia su plato. —No tengo hambre, además hace rato me dieron de comer.

—Deberías probar un poco, estás muy delgado. —Respondió Irvin sin captar el doble sentido de las palabras del azabache. —Le conté a Hanji sobre la situación de Eren, acerca de su especie de "doble" personalidad.

— ¿Le hablaste de eso a la loca esa?

—Ella es la más apta para saber de esto. Volviendo al punto, ella está más que deseosa de hacer uno que otro experimento en el muchacho. Al parecer sus teorías apuntan en que tal vez el instinto de Eren reaccione de diversas formas dependiendo del estado de ánimo y la cantidad de adrenalina corriendo por la sangre de Eren. —Explicó, dándole un sorbo a su café.

—Tsk, ¿Qué acaso siempre tendrá la necesidad de diseccionar todo lo que le llame la atención? Además no es como si el chico necesitara una lobotomía, solamente requiere algo de disciplina y control. —Se cruzó de brazos, intentando rehuir las ganas de voltear el rostro hacia cierto chico de ojos turquesa.

—Ese es el punto del experimento. Si es cuestión de mantenerlo a raya o algo más serio. De todas formas no recae en ti decidir eso, solamente quería informarte. —Irvin tornó su mirada dura al momento en que miró a Rivaille. —No sé qué es lo que está pasando entre ese chico y tú, pero quiero que recuerdes tu posición. No quiero poner en riesgo la seguridad de Eren, mucho menos la de mis soldados. Espero que sepas lo que haces.

—Hablas como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

El rubio simplemente se encogió de hombros. —Eso está por verse. —Se levantó de su asiento, tomando la taza de café entre sus manos. —Me retiro por hoy, aún tengo papeleo por hacer. Te sugiero descansar. —Dicho esto, le dio la espalda, caminando fuera del comedor.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado del comedor tres chicos charlaban acerca de los acontecimientos vividos recientemente.

— ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada de nada? —Un muchacho de brillantes ojos azules le miraba incrédulo.

Eren negó con la cabeza algo apenado. —No recuerdo nada… Solamente tengo vagos recuerdos de… Aquella noche.

—No entiendo porque te tienen encerrado de esa forma. —Murmuró Mikasa entre dientes con cierta rabia.

—Lo mismo digo, el hecho de que no recuerdes nada no les sirve de mucho para saber más acerca del incidente…—Armin se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensando en alguna forma lógica la situación de su amigo.

— ¿No han tratado de golpearte ni de lastimarte, verdad?

— ¿Qué? Oh, no. Para nada. Todo lo contrario ahora que lo mencionas…

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—N-Nada en especial. —Eren sintió como los colores se le iban al rostro al recordar los sucesos ocurridos con el capitán, sintió un leve cosquilleo recorrer su piel pero no le tomó importancia.

—Tu cara está roja, ¿Te sientes bien? —El rubio colocó una mano sobre la frente del chico en busca de una temperatura elevada.

—Estoy bien, basta. —Las mejillas del castaño solamente se incendiaron más, haciendo amago de apartar la mano del rubio de su frente, sin embargo un fuerte estruendo en la mesa hizo que saltara en su lugar.

Tres cabezas voltearon hacia el origen del golpe, encontrándose a un hombre de baja estatura cuyos ojos grises pareciesen balas. Eren sudó frío al verlo ahí de pie, con el puño firmemente sobre la mesa y una mirada que podría matar a cualquiera. Armin quedó perplejo, la boca ligeramente entreabierta y demasiado asustado como para hablar. Por su parte, Mikasa simplemente lo veía intensamente con los labios ligeramente fruncidos.

—Por si no lo habían notado, trío de idiotas. La hora de la cena terminó hace 10 minutos, es hora de que se vayan a dormir. —Rivaille miró a cada uno de una manera fría, centrándose en la chica que le devolvía de misma forma la mirada.

—Como diga, capitán. —Eren fue el primero en hablar para luego levantarse de su lugar, acto que fue copiado por sus compañeros.

—Jaeger.

—¿S-Si?

—Los guardias que están en la puerta te escoltarán hacia tu habitación, ve con ellos.

—De acuerdo…—El castaño dio una leve reverencia, saliendo de ahí con algo de prisa.

Armin y Mikasa estaban a punto de seguirle, cuando un brazo se colocó delante de ellos. La pelinegra miró a Rivaille con cierta desconfianza, estaba a punto de decirle que se quitara del camino cuando escuchó al azabache hablar.

—Ustedes dos, irán a mi oficina. Ahora. Necesito hablar de algo.

— ¿Por qué deberíamos ir? —Respondió la chica, apretando los puños.

—Es sobre Eren.

Mikasa tensó el cuerpo al escuchar el nombre del chico. Armin notó esto y colocó una mano sobre su hombro en un intento por calmarla.

—Mikasa, vamos. Debe de ser algo importante si se trata de Eren. —Su voz era suave, cosa que solo irritó más a Rivaille.

_Jodido mocoso, tiene la palabra omega tatuada en el rostro._

_Además del jodido aroma dulce que su cuerpo desprende. Asqueroso._

_No me sorprendería si alguna vez haya querido algo con el idiota de Jaeger._

Ante esta ola de pensamientos, el más bajo solamente mordió su labio inferior. La irritación había inundado su cuerpo de nueva manera. Miró al rubio de forma penetrante, dejando que su fría mirada le recorriera con miedo.

—Odio los retrasos, así que síganme si quieren saber algo sobre el idiota de su amigo. —Dijo sin dejar de mirar al rubio, quien solamente temblaba en su lugar incapaz de responder.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección contraria a ellos. El sentimiento de disgusto aun presente en sus entrañas.

_Malditos omegas con su apariencia de esposas perfectas._

_Malditos betas con su dependencia a otras clases._

_Malditos alfas por ser tan ignorantes en situaciones importantes._

_Maldito Eren que le hacía sentir estos desagradables sentimientos._

* * *

Hola de nuevoooo, lamento mucho pero muchísimo la tardanza *llora* merezco morir ; A ; aajksdhakj pero el colegio me mantuvo ocupada además de que mis exámenes finales habían comenzado y debía estudiar asdfghjkl pero ya casi salgo de vacaciones :'D este lunes es mi último examen y después de eso ADIÓS ESCUELA *quema sus libros* lo que significa más tiempo para actualizar, yay.

Ese capítulo fuera corto pero necesario, ya que en el siguiente Armin y Mikasa explicarán todo lo ocurrido en el pueblo y un nuevo personaje hará una aparición un tanto extraña ewe

Agradezco todos sus reviews, me hace feliz leerlos y saber que les gusta esta pequeña historia ; v ; no olviden dejar uno que otro para saber que piensan, además me motiva saber que leen esto asdfghjkl eso sería todo, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo~ bye :


	6. Chapter 6

_**Notas al final del capítulo.**_

* * *

**INSTINTO**

**Ｃａｐ****í****ｔｕｌｏ Ｃｉｎｃｏ**

**"Problemas"**

Tres personas se encontraban sentadas en una misma habitación. La tensión acumulada era tanta que parecía asfixiar al pequeño rubio, quien no sabía ni donde esconderse al notar las miradas que se dedicaban el capitán y su amiga. Llevaban por lo menos cinco minutos ahí y ninguno se había dignado a hablar, lo peor de todo eran las miradas que el azabache le daba, ¿Qué había hecho para que le odiara de esa forma? Con suerte y habían cruzado palabra alguna, así que el hecho de que le estuviera asesinando con la mirada era algo extraño, y aterrador, para él.

—D-Disculpe, ¿Para qué nos llamó? —Armin fue el primero en romper el silencio, aunque se arrepintió segundos después al ver como Rivaille fruncía el ceño.

—Usted dijo que tenía que ver con Eren. Todo lo que tenga que ver con Eren nos importa. —La siguiente en hablar fue Mikasa, quien cruzada de brazos, mantenía una postura erguida sin despegar la vista del capitán.

Ni siquiera había pasado una hora y Rivaille ya quería arrancarles la cabeza. —En efecto, les llamé por Eren Jaeger. Necesito preguntarles un par de cosas ya que el inteligente de su amigo no recuerda mucho de lo que pasó en su pueblo. —El tono de voz de Rivaille era frío, sin embargo escondía algo más que ninguno de los otros dos pudo decir con exactitud.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber? —Preguntó la muchacha en el mismo tono de voz, se estaba desesperando ya que en estos momentos Armin y ella podrían estar con Eren.

—Quiero que me digan todo lo que recuerdan del ataque.

— ¿El ataque? Bueno… Eso es un tema delicado pero supongo que está bien…Digo, si es por Eren. —Armin bajó la mirada, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Esta acción irritó un poco a Rivaille, quien si darse cuenta soltó un bufido exasperado. —No tengo toda la jodida noche, así que hablen.

—No hay mucho que decir, era una noche tranquila como todas las demás. —Los ojos de Mikasa se oscurecieron, apegando la bufanda aún más a su cuello. —Atacaron a media noche, cuando todos dormían… Es por eso que no mucha gente pudo salvarse.

—Comenzaron con incendiar las casas más pequeñas, me desperté al sentir el olor del humo asfixiarme. Fue horrible, los gritos de las personas y como algunas eran quemadas vivas. —El rubio se llevó las manos a la cara, ocultando la desesperación en su rostro. —Mi abuelo no pudo salir de la casa a tiempo…

Mikasa colocó una mano en el hombro de Armin al notar como este se tensaba y luchaba por que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos. —Los padres de Eren me adoptaron después de que mis padres biológicos fueron asesinados, Eren es como un hermano para mí y haría cualquier cosa que me pidiese. Pero esa noche… Eren cambió, ambos éramos conscientes de su problema pero…—La beta mordió su labio inferior, ignorando el nudo en su garganta.

—E-El grupo que ocasionó todo esto… era grande, muy grande. No reconocí a las personas p-pero… Era demasiados y… ¿Usted sabe cuántos quedaron después de que Eren los… los… mató? Era una bestia, fue u-una carnicería horrible. —Armin dejó que unas cuantas lágrimas rodaran libremente por sus mejillas.

—Lo hizo después de ver a sus padres muertos…A nuestros padres. —Los ojos opacos de Mikasa miraban un punto fijo en el piso.

Rivaille simplemente se limitaba a anotar uno que otro dato, pero en el fondo sentía lástima por los niños que tenía enfrente, porque eso eran, aun eran niños a quienes les habían arrancada su hogar de la forma más cruda y cruel. Se quedó un momento pensativo, buscando algo que uniera estos ataques y los anteriores. Pero fue interrumpido por una pequeña voz.

— ¿P-Por qué lo hicieron? ¿Qué les hicimos? —El pequeño omega levantó la vista y le miró fijamente a los ojos, con los suyos bañados en lágrimas.

—Las personas son seres egoístas que no necesitan razones para hacer las cosas. —Fue lo que único que pudo decir. —Simplemente creen que pueden ir y tomar la vida de otras personas como si fueran los dueños de sus vidas.

La chica se levantó abruptamente sin dejarle continuar, su mirada irradiaba ira y dolor al solo recordar lo que había pasado. Caminó hacia Rivaille y le encaró, abriendo sus labios para dejar caer con toda la frialdad del mundo.

—Encuéntrelos y hágalos pagar por todo lo que hicieron. Quiero verlos muertos y destrozados. Que sientan el dolor antes de morir, el dolor que causaron a todas las personas de nuestra tierra. —Mikasa miraba hacia abajo sin expresión alguna en su cara, todas sus emociones mezcladas en sus ojos negros.

—Haré lo que tenga a mi alcance. —Rivaille siquiera se inmutó. —Eso será suficiente, pueden retirarse.

— ¿Qué pasará con Eren?

—Lo tendremos bajo custodia, estará en buenas manos.

— ¿Por qué lo tratan como si fuera un bicho raro? Él no lo es. —Mikasa alzó la voz, empuñando sus manos fuertemente.

-M-Mikasa, Eren estará bien. Él es fuerte, ¿Recuerdas? —El rubio corrió a su lado y le sonrió nerviosamente en un intento por calmarla.

—No podemos dejar que el mocoso ande por ahí sabiendo que se puede volver loco en cualquier momento. —El azabache frunció el ceño, levantándose de su asiento.

—Si le llegan a hacer algo, el más mínimo rasguño que tenga, lo lamentarán mucho.

—Descuida, mis rasguños serán algo que él disfrutará mucho. —Sonrió de medio lado, colocando ambas manos a cada lado de su cadera.

La mirada de la beta se descompuso y apretó fuertemente los dientes. — ¡Maldito enano…!

— ¡MIKASA! Y-Ya es momento de irnos, vamos. —Armin se puso entre ambos y empujó a la chica hacia atrás delicadamente, logrando que retrocediera lo suficiente como para cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos.

Por su parte, Rivaille miró la escena con algo de diversión. —Hm, era hora de que supieran quien es el dueño del idiota de su amigo.

Ahora tenía que ir a comunicarle todo esto a Irvin y por fin podría descansar después de tanta mierda durante el día. Apenas tocó la puerta, esta se abrió estruendosamente dejando ver a una mujer alta de cabello castaño y coleta desordenada.

— ¡Rivaille! Tanto tiempo sin verte. —Dijo alegremente la mujer, dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

—Hanji, ¿Qué carajo haces aquí? Acaso hay alguna convención de alfas y nadie me dijo nada. —Respondió recobrando la compostura y entrando junto con ella. Así es, la mujer era una alfa por más demente que estuviera.

—Me alegra de que aun conserves tu sentido del humor, pequeñín. He tenido poco tiempo ya que mis estudios me han mantenido ocupada. Además de que me duele estar lejos de mi dulce Petra. —Suspiró con nostalgia, acomodando su bata blanca.

Petra era su pareja, una dulce y pequeña chica omega. Rivaille no entendía como una chica como ella se uniera a una loca como Hanji pero bueno, él no estaba en condiciones de hablar debido a que su pareja potencial era un mocoso con problemas de personalidad. Pero al menos era mejor que Hanji.

—Sigo sin entender cómo es que Petra formó un lazo contigo.

—Solamente estás celoso porque no tienes un alfa que te de duro todas las noches. —Canturreó la castaña, ajustando sus gafas y tirándose en el sofá que estaba en los cuarteles de Irvin.

—Temo contradecirte, Hanji. Pero nuestro pequeño capitán de aquí acaba de encontrar a su pareja potencial. —Sonrió el rubio, quien no dejaba de ver la escena con diversión.

— ¿¡Eh!? ¿De verdad? Pues ya era hora. ¿Y quién es nuestro afortunado?

—Nada más ni nada menos que nuestro amigo con problemas de memoria.

Al escuchar esto Hanji explotó en risa, unas pequeñas lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos debido a sus carcajadas interminables. —Oh dios mío, que buen tiempo para estar viva. —Gritó tirando ambos brazos hacia arriba.

Por su parte, Rivaille miraba a ambos con una expresión asesina y los labios fruncidos. — ¿Pero qué mierda, Irvin? Vine para decirte lo que me dijeron los mocosos hijos de puta esos y me quedo aquí escuchando cómo se comportan como pedazos de mierda. —Estaba muy enojado, en primera porque estaba demasiado cansado como para lidiar con esto y en segunda porque no quería que nadie se metiera en su vida personal.

—Wow, Rivaille. De verdad necesitas que te follen con urgencia. —Dijo entre risas la científica cuando logró calmar su risa. —Antes de que le digas a Irvin lo que sea que le vayas a decir, vine a anunciarte que tomaré prestado a tu pastelito por unos días.

—Como sea, a lo qu-… ¿Qué mierda acabas de decir? —La expresión del más abajo era digna para una fotografía.

—Lo que escuchaste, no te estoy pidiendo permiso. Mañana en la mañana vendré por él para comenzar los experimentos, no puedo esperar a poner mis manos sobre él. —Murmuró con cierta demencia, empañando sus anteojos.

—Ya está decidido, Rivaille. Así que dime la información que te dieron los muchachos. —Cambió de tema el comandante.

—Decidido mis bolas. Te dije que yo iba a estar al cuidado de ese crío y luego vienes a decirme que la cuatro ojos se lo va a llevar a meterle que tanta cosa por el ano.

—Oh no, no le meteré nada por ahí. Solamente quiero ver hasta qué punto llega su nivel de control. Y tal vez, no sé ponerlo bajo un poco de presión… O mucha.

Rivaille estaba a punto de responderle cuando un soldado abrió de golpe la puerta, se veía alterado y su respiración entrecortada.

—C-Comandante, tenemos un problema. —Gimoteo el soldado, tratando de recuperar fuerzas.

— ¿Qué sucede? —La voz de Irvin se puso seria, levantándose de su lugar y yendo directamente hacia el soldado sin desperdiciar tiempo.

—El chico… Se descontroló.

* * *

He estado tratando de subir esto desde antier pero fanfiction se puso de homo y no me dejó subirlo :C

Omg Hanji entró en escena ewe y como una excéntrica alfa, no sé ustedes pero ella tiene madera de alfa :v y aww decidí que Petra fuera su pareja porque amo esa ship ; _ ; las shippeo fuerte, no se que piensen de la pareja Irvin x Armin, tal vez pase algo en el futuro ewe

Espero que les haya gustado ; v ; agradezco muchos sus reviews, favs y follow aksjdnkajad me hacen feliz * v *~ a continuación les respondo unas preguntitas que dejaron :

**¿Una relación entre alfa y omega puede acabar? (No por el hecho de que alguno muera)**

En lo personal, las relaciones no acaban debido a que los lazos de pareja son fuertes y nada los rompe a menos de que uno muera. Así que no, una relación sería permanente. :

**¿Un omega se las puede dar de puta?**

Me imagino que se refieren a que si puede andar acostándose con otros alfas. La respuesta vuelve a ser no uvu, cuando tienen una pareja o una pareja potencial, el omega siempre buscará a ese alfa y no dejará que otro alfa que no sea el suyo se acerqué, por más que su celo esté presente. :

Eso es todoooooooo, hasta el siguiente cap. :D


	7. Chapter 7

_**Notas al final del capítulo.**_

* * *

**INSTINTO**

**Ｃａｐ****í****ｔｕｌｏＳｅｉｓ**

**"Cambio Salvaje"**

La habitación cayó en un profundo silencio después de las palabras abandonaron los labios del soldado. Pero no pasó mucho antes de que un grito eufórico terminara con la tensa atmósfera del lugar.

— ¡SI! ¡ES JUSTAMENTE LO QUE QUERÍA ESCUCHAR! —Hanji se levantó cual resorte del sofá, corriendo hasta el beta y agarrándolo por los hombros antes de sacudirlo frenéticamente. — ¿Dónde está el muchacho? Sabes que, no importa. Sabré donde está con solo olerlo. —Con una mirada tenebrosa en el rostro, hizo a un lado al soldado antes de salir del despacho y prácticamente echarse a correr en busca del alfa fuera de control.

—Hanji, maldita loca. ¡VUELVE AQUÍ! —Un enfurecido Rivaille estuvo a punto de seguirla pero una mano en su hombro le hizo detenerse en el acto. — ¿Qué quieres Irvin? —Le miró con irritación, quitando su mano de un golpe.

—Rivaille, quiero que te quedes aquí. Es muy peligroso que vayas con Eren en esas condiciones. —La voz seria del comandante provocó que Rivaille se sorprendiera un poco pero sin perder su postura de frialdad.

— ¿Qué mierda me estás diciendo? Ese mocoso está a mi cargo y no dejaré qu-…—No pudo continuar al notar la mirada que Irvin le daba.

—Es una orden, no vas a dejar esta habitación hasta que regresemos. —Dominantes ojos azules se posaron sobre un par grises rabiosos para después hacerse camino hasta el soldado y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

—Maldito idiota. —Rivaille cerró fuertemente sus puños y apretó su mandíbula. — ¿Quién te da el derecho de prohibirme ver a _MI_ alfa? —Al momento de tomar la perilla de la puerta e intentar darle vuelta, notó un pequeño detalle.

_El bastardo le había puesto seguro a la puerta._

* * *

— ¿Qué es lo que pasó exactamente? —El comandante caminaba a través del pasillo con paso veloz, doblando una de las múltiples esquinas del lugar con el soldado beta a un lado.

—Escoltábamos al muchacho rumbo a su habitación, todo en orden. Pero antes de llegar el chico se detuvo y comenzó a olfatear el aire, fue ahí cuando perdió el control y gritó alegando que había sentido la esencia de uno de los causantes del incendio de su pueblo. —Apenas llegaron al lugar donde estaba el muchacho, el soldado retrocedió instintivamente, casi colocándose detrás de Irvin.

En medio de todo, estaba Eren rodeado de soldados tratando de tranquilizarle pero este solamente gruñía como una bestia. El comandante se quedó sin palabras al verlo en ese estado, los amigos de Eren le habían dicho que él tenía un problema de personalidad pero jamás creyó que fuera tan grave. El muchacho tenía el rostro deformado en una mueca de rabia casi animal, gruñendo y mostrando sus dientes a quien osara acercarse a él. Sus puños cerrados fuertemente volviendo sus nudillos casi blancos debido a la presión y su postura algo encorvada solamente daba a entender que estaba listo para lanzarse a cualquiera que tratara de atacarlo o en su defecto, provocarlo. Sino lo viera con sus propios ojos, jamás lo creería. Quiso acercarse a él en un intento de hacerlo entrar en razón pero alguien se le adelantó, alguien muy escandaloso.

— ¡Eren! ¿Puedes oírme? Mi nombre es Hanji Zoe. —La científica se acercó a él lentamente, sin tratar de esconder la enorme emoción que era visible en sus ojos. —Su aroma es tan fuerte y agresivo, es estupendo. —Ignorando por completo las advertencias de los soldados que trataban de detenerla, consiguió colocarse delante de Eren sin descuidar la distancia. — ¿Qué es lo que te puso así? Ya quiero tenerte en mi laboratorio para poder experimentar con las reacciones de tu cuerpo.

—Aléjate. —Se escuchó gruñir al alfa, mostrando sus caninos y mirando fijamente a Hanji.

—Oh, al parecer tratas de mantener tu territorio aislado. Pero que maner-… ¡Ah! —Fue incapaz de continuar al sentir como su espalda colisionaba contra el piso de concreto, provocando que un dolor punzante recorriera su cuerpo.

Eren la embistió duramente, haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso con él sobre Hanji. Colocó sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de la alfa, haciendo imposible su escape. Todos los soldados se tensaron en el momento, temiendo que cualquier movimiento brusco terminara con la científica lastimada. Irvin, quien había estado en silencio durante todo el tiempo, dio un paso hacia adelante con suma cautela, tratando de no alterar a Eren más de lo que ya estaba.

—Suéltala, Eren. Ella no trataba de provocarte. —Dio unos cuantos pasos más, indicándole a los betas que lo dejaran pasar. —Trae a sus amigos, rápido. —Susurró a uno de los soldados que tenía a lado, quien salió disparado en busca del par de muchachos apenas Irvin terminó de hablar.

El castaño por otra parte solamente se limitó a mirar a Irvin, para luego bajar la mirada y observar fijamente a Hanji, quien lo miraba con la curiosidad más grande que jamás había tenido. Acercó su rostro a su cuello y tomó una gran inhalada para luego volver a su posición inicial y fruncir ligeramente el ceño.

—Alfa. —Murmuró por lo bajo sin despegar su vista de ella.

— ¿Qué sucede, Eren? ¿Te molesta mi olor? —La científica lanzaba pregunta tras pregunta, ignorando por completo el peligro de su situación. — ¿O es que quieres arrancarme la yugular? —Esto último lo dijo con toque de gracia, sonriéndole abiertamente.

Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un gruñido grave. — ¿Qué acaso nunca te callas? —La voz de Eren era diferente, ahora era más grave y rasposa que antes, aunque Hanji no lo notó ya que era la primera vez que tenía contacto con él. —Además no creo que eso sea posible con tantas personas viendo. —Dijo mientras observaba al círculo de betas que les rodeaban, todos apuntándolo con sus armas en caso de que hiciera un movimiento peligroso.

—No creo que tu intención sea matarme, ¿Qué es lo que pasa Eren? —Acercó su rostro a él, invadiendo su espacio personal y tomando alguno de sus mechones para olerlo sin pudor alguno. —Tus feromonas están alteradas, la adrenalina corre por tu sangre en grandes niveles y tus pupilas están algo dilatadas. —Habló como si se tratara de una especie de animal, un bicho raro. Y eso solamente causó que la ira de Eren aumentara. Justamente lo que Hanji quería.

—Eren, suéltala. —La voz de Irvin retumbó por el pasillo. No podía arriesgarse y acercarse a ellos, podía lastimar a Hanji y es lo que menos quería.

—Oh no, no te preocupes por mí. Ciertamente estoy bien en esta posición, así puedo estudiar las reacciones de Eren más de cerca. —Sonrió felizmente la científica, dándole a Irvin una mirada de "Tengo todo bajo control", cuando notoriamente era todo lo contrario.

* * *

Del otro lado del castillo, una pequeña figura caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de una habitación. Sus pasos fuertes daban a entender lo furioso que estaba. La paciencia de Rivaille se drenaba a cada segundo y no podía evitar pensar en lo que ocurría detrás de esa puerta.

— ¿Qué tanto hacen los idiotas? Ya tardaron más de una hora. —Se sentó por décima vez en el sofá, mirando hacia la puerta con la vaga esperanza de que se abriera en cualquier momento. Sintió como una vena en su frente comenzó a palpitar y respiró varias veces para tratar de calmarse.

Súbitamente se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta, tronando su cuello antes retroceder lentamente. —Muy bien, Irvin. Esperé lo suficiente así que espero que no te importe comprar otra jodida puerta nueva. —Dicho esto, alzó una de sus piernas y pateó fuertemente la puerta, la cual solamente tembló ante el ataque.

Siguió pateándola con increíble fuerza, deshaciéndose del enojo que tenía acumulado durante el proceso. Después de una patada en especial, la pobre puerta se desprendió de sus bisagras y cayó contra el piso, perforada en el lugar donde Rivaille había dado las patadas. Soltó un bufido para después caminar sobre la puerta, satisfecho al escuchar como crujía debajo de sus botas.

Pronto el aroma de Eren invadió sus fosas nasales conforme caminaba, mandando pequeñas descargas eléctricas por su espalda. Era un aroma diferente, y con diferente se refería a peligroso. Jamás había sentido este aroma desprenderse del muchacho lo cual solamente le formaba un nudo en el estómago. Al momento de poner un pie dentro del lugar donde ocurría todo, sintió como se quedaba sin aire.

Frente a él vio a un grupo de soldados esparcidos alrededor de Eren, quien estaba sobre Hanji con una mirada inusual clavada en ella. El aroma de este no pasó desapercibido, ya que apenas hizo acto de presencia, la cabeza de Eren se levantó cual resorte y le buscó con la mirada hasta encontrarlo de pie a un lado.

Irvin al notar el cambio de Eren, volteó el rostro y miró con horro a Rivaille parado ahí. —Te dije que esperaras dentro de la habitación, ¿Qué acaso estás loco? —Se acercó rápidamente a él, empujándolo hacia atrás para que retrocediera.

—Tardaste mucho, no me iba a quedar como idiota de brazos cruzados. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —Irritado por la actitud del otro, le miró con frialdad antes de hacerle a un lado y acercarse más al chico de ojos turquesa. —Eren, pero que mierda crees que haces. Suelta a Hanji en este instante. —No lo decía por la pose comprometedora en la que estaba, sino por la mirada que Eren tenía. Era como si lo hubieran cambiado por completo, aquellos ojos enormes y redondeados que tanto le caracterizaban ahora eran afilados y duros, la pupila ligeramente rasgada y el color más opaco de lo normal.

—No te acerques. —Dijo entre dientes, mirándole con cierto resentimiento. —Esto no es de tu incumbencia. —

—Escúchame bien, pedazo de mierda. Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer. Así que te sugiero que la sueltes, ¿O acaso tu diminuto cerebro dejó de funcionar? —Escupió con ira, dando un par de pasos más hasta casi quedar completamente delante de él.

— ¡LÁRGATE! —El muchacho dio un grito casi animal, provocando que los soldados alrededor se tensaran y cargaran sus armas apuntándolo inminentemente.

—Rivaille, tranquilo. —Hanji le sonrió sin siquiera preocuparse, causando que la furia del azabache hirviera más en su interior y que su pecho se contrajera al notar la mirada de odio que Eren le daba. ¿Por qué Eren le miraba de esa forma? ¿Por qué se negaba a soltar a Hanji? Ella era una alfa así que era imposible que ambos se… se… ¿Acaso Eren quiero hacer eso? No, imposible. El aroma que persistía por el aire era uno completamente diferente. Era fuerte y territorial, como si quisiera alejar a todos de él.

Un grito a lo lejos le hizo salirse de sus pensamientos, volteó y notó para su pesar como Mikasa y Armin corrían a su dirección.

— ¡EREN! —La pelinegra gritó al verlo, la preocupación viva en su rostro.

— ¿Mikasa? —Desconcertado, Eren se irguió dejando libre la parte superior de Hanji. Uno de los soldados no desaprovechó la oportunidad y jaló de los brazos a la científica a pesar de sus protestas.

Una vez que la pelinegra estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, tiró los brazos alrededor de Eren, abrazándolo y pegándolo contra su cuerpo. Armin se limitó a permanecer a lado del comandante, analizando el porqué del comportamiento destructivo del chico. Eren solamente se comportaba de esa forma cuando estaba muy enojado, ¿Qué es lo que había pasado para que reaccionara de esta forma? El hecho de que tuviera un problema con su personalidad, no significaba que fuera peligroso. No atacaba por atacar, siempre había una razón detrás de cada acto que hacía, razón que no era del todo visible para él.

—Mikasa, suéltame. —Eren la tomó de los hombros e intentó alejarla pero la chica solo aumentó el agarre en su abrazo.

— ¡No! —Gritó la muchacha, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del chico. — ¿Qué es lo que pasó Eren? ¿Qué te hicieron?

—Sentí su maldito aroma, fue como una cacheta. Joder, fue tan claro. —Frunció el ceño y gruñó, recordando como el aroma se colaba entre sus fosas nasales. —Ellos están aquí, lo sé, lo siento. Los malditos infelices que destruyeron todo aún siguen con vida.

—Tranquilo, todo estará bien. —Se alejó de él solamente para colocar su rostro en su hombro y acariciar su cabello lentamente. —Ellos no están, todo es un mal sueño.

La escena siguió así por varios minutos, Mikasa asegurando que no había nadie y Eren perjurando que había sentido su aroma. Pronto el sueño se apoderó de Eren, la carencia de esencia de Mikasa, el sonido de su respiración y sus palabras suaves hicieron que sus párpados se cerraran, dejando caer todo su peso contra ella, la cual solamente lo apretó más contra sí.

— ¿Acaso a esto te referías con cuidarlo? —La voz rígida que salió de sus labios fue dirigida a Rivaille, quien había visto la escena con una expresión de disgusto y al parecer… ¿Dolida? Si, dolida por no haber sido la persona capaz de calmar a Eren. Le había dolido su rechazo. —Quiero que sepas que no existe mejor persona que yo para cuidarlo. Solamente Armin y yo sabemos cómo tratarlo. Todos aquí lo miran como si fuera un monstruo, cuando es claro que los únicos monstruos son ustedes. —Su mirada gélida solamente acentuó el tono de su voz, mirando a su alrededor con desprecio. Lentamente se levantó del piso con Eren en brazos, acunándolo contra su cuerpo y caminando lejos del lugar.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —Esta vez fue Rivaille quien habló, volteando a verle con el más puro resentimiento en el rostro.

—Lejos de ti. —Fue lo único que respondió Mikasa sin dejar de caminar hasta desaparecer de ahí.

Armin había escuchado todo lo que Eren había dicho, pero probablemente cuando el chico despertara no recordaría nada. Mordió su labio inferior antes de disculparse con todos por todo lo ocurrido y salir corriendo detrás de su amiga, un poco cohibido por la pesada atmósfera que había detrás de él conforme se alejaba de ahí.

El comandante vio sobre su hombro como los chicos se alejaban, hasta perderlos de vista. Se dirigió hasta Hanji para darle una mano y ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Aun con las palabras de Eren en mente. Ordenó a los soldados retirarse, cosa que acataron de inmediato, dejando a los tres solos. Irvin miró a Rivaille, quien aún seguía en una especie de shock por las palabras de Mikasa.

— ¿Rivaille? —La castaña se acercó con preocupación a él, no muy segura de lo que había pasado. — ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Por qué actuó de esa forma? —Salió como una especie de susurró, con su vista gris clavada al piso. — ¿Por qué me gritó así? Y en cambio con ella…—Mordió su labio con amargura al recordar la escena. —Ni siquiera la alejó de él, se durmió en sus brazos… Se durmió en sus jodidos brazos. —Llevó ambas manos a su rostro ocultando la desesperación tatuada.

—No es para tanto, solamente lo calmó. Verás, un beta es muy difer-…

—Tú. —El omega alzó la vista hacia ella, acercándose y tomándola bruscamente del cuello de su blusa. — ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Por qué te atacó? —Le preguntó amenazadoramente, inquiriendo que ella tenía la culpa de las reacciones de Eren.

Irvin se puso en medio de ambos, e hizo que Rivaille la soltara. —Ella no tiene la culpa de nada, el chico había perdido el control mucho antes que llegáramos. —Habló duramente, clavando su mirada en el más bajo.

Este simplemente no respondió, miró a ambos con rabia y se retiró del lugar con pasos furiosos. Hanji le vio irse con cierta tristeza. — ¿Estará bien?

—No lo sé, él es muy imprevisto. —Se pasó una mano por el cabello, tratando de que el estrés que sentía en ese momento no lo consumiera.

* * *

Pasaron varios días para que el ambiente volviera a su flujo normal. Como era de esperarse, Eren no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido así que decidieron no forzar el tema. Los soldados tomaron una postura defensiva con el alfa, ya que el comandante había decidido que por el momento compartiría habitación con Mikasa al ser ella la única capaz de lograr calmarlo. Los experimentos de Hanji fueron retrasados una semana más, dando tiempo a Eren pudiera asimilar las cosas. Por otra parte, Rivaille había estado evadiendo a cierto castaño aunque este no se diera cuenta. Eren pensaba que el capitán estaba demasiado ocupado como para hablarle, así que decidió no molestarlo. Fue un grave error de su parte, ya que eso solo hizo que Rivaille se enojara más.

Una noche, Eren había llegado tarde a la cena debido a que Hanji le había preguntado acerca de su doble personalidad, por lo que gastó gran parte de su tiempo explicándole cómo funcionaba su problema por así decirlo. Así que para cuando llegó, el salón estaba totalmente vacío. Suspiró frustradamente, reprochándose por haber perdido tanto tiempo.

—Eren. —Una voz por detrás le hizo sobresaltarse, dándose la vuelta casi al instante. — ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

—Y-Yo, se me hizo tarde para cenar pero ya me iba. —Estaba a punto de caminar hacia la salida cuando el capitán dio un paso hacia delante. — ¿Capitán?

—Eren dime, ¿Qué tan idiota eres?

— ¿Disculpe? —Sin querer, un tono de molestia se coló de sus labios.

— ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó verdad? —Murmuró cruzándose de brazos. Sabía que era una pregunta estúpida, sin embargo esperaba una respuesta.

—Ya hablamos de esto, no recuerdo nada. Es como perder la conciencia. —Suspiró frustrado, queriendo salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

— ¿Entonces no recuerdas haberme tratado de la mierda?

— ¿N-No?

— ¿Ni recuerdas haber acorralado a Hanji contra el piso?

— ¿Qué? ¡Y-Yo nunca hice eso! —Eren le miraba con una genuina expresión de confusión y vergüenza.

Buscó algún rastro de que estuviera mintiendo pero al notar que el alfa no mentía, no hizo más que bufar exasperadamente. —De verdad que eres un completo idiota.

—Si solo vino para insultarme entonces le agradecería que me dejara pasar, tengo sueño. —Gruñó con irritación tratando de hacerse paso.

—También vine para decirte que a Hanji se le olvidó mencionar que la próxima semana comenzará los experimentos contigo.

El chico guardó silencio, no muy conforme con que tuviera que prestar su cuerpo de esa manera. Pero simplemente asintió con los labios fruncidos. —Si eso es todo, entonces me retiraré. Con su permiso.

—Mañana se iniciará una expedición, saldremos a buscar rastros de los asesinos por los alrededores de las murallas y los pueblos bajos. —Notó como el cuerpo del chico se tensó al escuchar la palabra "asesinos" pero decidió no decir nada al respecto.

—Comprendo…

—Eren.

— ¿Sí? —El nombrado volteó, deteniendo su andar hacia la puerta.

— ¿Me odias? —Preguntó el más bajo sin ningún rastro de emoción en su voz. Tratando de ignorar el sentimiento de vacío en su pecho.

—No, señor. No tengo razón de hacerlo. —Respondió un tanto confundido ante la repentina pregunta.

— ¿Te doy asco?

—Capitán, ¿Por qué pregunta estas cosas?

— ¿Quieres golpearme? ¿Insultarme al igual como yo lo he hecho contigo? ¿Hacer-…?—Se vio un incapaz de continuar al ser volteado de una manera brusca y sentir como un par de finos labios se posaban sobre los suyos. Fue un beso delicado, un simple roce de piel tan ligero como una pluma pero fue suficiente para lograr que le correspondiera de la misma forma.

—L-Lo lamento, pero usted no dejaba de decir cosas extrañas y fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Por favor no me golpee. —Sintió como los colores se le subieron al rostro e inmediatamente trató de alejarse del omega pero este lo tomó del cuello de su camisa antes de que se fuera.

—De verdad eres un niño muy estúpido. —Susurró con una media sonrisa para después unir nuevamente sus labios en un beso un poco más necesitado. El instinto omega que reprimía en su interior le pedía a gritos dejarse envolver por los brazos del alfa que tenía enfrente. Pero no podía, no ahora, era muy peligroso.

Llevaba más de cuatro meses desde su último celo, así que era probable que dentro de este mes y el siguiente lo tuviera, significando mantenerse lo más alejado posible de Eren ya que tanto él como el chico podrían volverse locos con solo sentir el aroma del otro. Además el alfa era tan idiota e ignorante en el tema que era capaz de dejar a Levi preñado si no se protegía adecuadamente. Suponiendo que pasara algo, claro que está.

Aunque no lo admitiera, en el fondo casi no le importaba ser marcado por el muchacho.

No sonaba tan mal depender de alguien.

Tener a esa persona a un lado para darte fuerzas, hacerte sentir deseado y amado.

Protegido dentro de un par de fuertes brazos que te otorgan su calor, mientras palabras dulces son susurradas en tu oído.

Dejar de fingir ser fuerte a cada segundo, aunque por dentro estés más roto que un espejo viejo.

Inclusive la idea de llevar una vida en su vientre ya no le resultaba asquerosa ni denigrante. Mucho menos si se trataba de un hijo de Eren.

Desde pequeño fue educado para no avergonzarse de su casta, de poner en su lugar a cualquiera que tratara de pasar sobre él e insultarlo de la forma más baja. Es por eso que creció con aquel carácter antipático y frívolo, pero sus padres solamente querían que no sufriera en este mundo tan duro. Siendo de porte pequeño y menudo cualquiera podía aprovecharse de él, sumando el hecho de su naturaleza biológica, pero no era más que eso, simples genes que lo clasificaban en una jerarquía. Los cromosomas de su cuerpo no definían su carácter ni su personalidad, y nunca controlarían el fuerte espíritu que llevaba dentro. Desde siempre se negó rotundamente a depender de alguien que no fuera él, lo que menos deseaba era la lástima de los demás. Le funcionó durante un tiempo, a pesar de no ser capaz de controlar los impulsos de su cuerpo podía manejar su mente a la perfección, ignorando por completo cualquier necesidad carnal que surgiera.

Pero entonces llega este niño de ojos extraños a destruir todo lo que había formado con tantos años de esfuerzo. Destruye las murallas que había creado a su alrededor para protegerse del mundo exterior con una simple mirada. Siente su cuerpo arder con cada palabra que caía de sus labios, pero lo que más le cautivó fueron aquellos ojos. Aquella furia y determinación que derramaban, la forma en que eran tan expresivos y violentos a la vez. Era como fuego y hielo colisionando en un desastre armonioso. Era algo que le aterraba por completo, sentirse así de vulnerable era desconocido para él y no planeaba acostumbrarse. Trató tan fuerte de no dejarse llevar sin embargo no fue suficiente. Se encontró buscando la compañía de ese alfa, inclusive llegando a tocarse pensando en él.

Quería alejarse a él pero solo terminó adhiriéndose como un imán.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Levi pensó que todo estaba en su lugar.

Porque apenas posaba su vista en los ojos turquesa de Eren, era como si hubiera encontrado un lugar a donde pertenecía.

_Un lugar a su lado._

* * *

Antes que nada quiero agradecer sus reviews omg ya son 100+ ;v; de verdad les agradezco mucho que sigan esta historia y dejen sus comentarios. Me alegro tanto de ver sus favs, follows y demás. Muchísimas gracias, ustedes me inspiran a seguir escribiendo /momento guei/ ; u;

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :D~ En el próximo le pondremos una pequeña competencia a Rivaille juju un poco de drama a toda esta extraña mezcla(¿) Algo que quiero aclarar es que Mikasa fue capaz de calmar a Eren por el tipo de afecto que se tienen mutuamente, además al ser un beta es mucho más fácil mantener en control al alfa, ya que ellos carecen de un olor fuerte y suelen ser menos emocionales. Un alfa y beta trabajan muy bien como equipo, además los betas son capaces de controlar ese tipo de situaciones ya que no se dejan llevar por sus instintos, los cuales son casi nulos, pero eso no es algo que Rivaille sepa muy bien y se enojara un poco al ver que Mikasa no quiere separarse de Eren ewe~ Armin ya no será gran amenaza para nuestro pequeño gruñón ya que le tengo algo planeado con nuestro fuerte comandante 1313. En fin, le respondo aquí una pregunta que alguien me hizo c:

**.**

**¿Con quienes se relacionan los betas?**

Los betas pueden tener pareja si gustan, pero es normal que se relacionen entre ellos ya que los betas son prácticamente como personas normales al casi carecer de características animales. Si un alfa hombre se relaciona con una mujer beta, el proceso sería muy doloroso para ella ya que no tiene el mismo soporte de dolor que un omega, y el embarazo podría complicarse. Con un beta hombre y un omega mujer es más fácil la concepción aunque requiere varios intentos ya que la producción de semen de un beta es mucho menor a la de un Alfa.

Pero volviendo al tema, los betas pueden relacionarse tanto con Alfas o con Omegas, aunque usualmente lo hacen entre su misma clase. Con personas de distinto género, claro.

**.**

Eso sería todo por el momento o3o estoy planeando en poner un lemon en el siguiente capítulo pero no sería entre Levi y Eren sino entre Armin e Irvin, aunque no estoy muy segura solo es una suposición asdasd y si lo llego a poner no sería muy explícito ya que también me quiero centrar en otras cosas como la expedición ;v; espero sus opiniones pequeñas criaturitas, adiós :D


End file.
